


Naruto One Shots

by Whale_Shark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Breakups, Cheating, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Unrequited Love, Yelling, injuries, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Shark/pseuds/Whale_Shark
Summary: Brief summaries of each chapter are posted in chapter 1!Just some one shots featuring Naruto characters that I will post as ideas come to me Or as they get requetsed.If you would like to request a character please do and I will get it posted as soon as I can.





	1. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Please feel free to comment and ask for specific characters or scenarios / prompts!!]  
> [Please put requests on this chapter or on a character's chapter (this is so they don't get deleted when i get rid of future author's notes)
> 
> Prompts Can be found here: https://naruto--imagines.tumblr.com/post/173463601665/drabble-challenge

Current Request: 7,  
Still Accepting? Nope!

* takes place in ninja world.

List of characters and brief summaries;

Chapter 2-  
Authors' Note: posting schedule, request info

Chapter 3-  
Kiba asks you out on a date after they had a really crappy day.  
WARNINGS: Arguing and fighting, cheating.

Chapter 4-  
Sai becomes your savior by returning the pen that they lost

Chapter 5-  
Kakashi and you have been dating for 5 years when they get into a fight on their anniversary.

Chapter 6-  
Gaara and you get assigned to work together for a group project.

Chapter 7-  
The story of you and Obito.

Chapter 8 -  
During winter break you take a train ride to visit your boyfriend Kankurou where you're meet with a surprise.  
WARNING: Angst  
Part 2 in progress

Chapter 9 -  
You and Naruto begin dating over math equations and a scene from a movie.

Chapter 10 -  
How you and Hashirama met, Warning; lots of fluff.

Chapter 11-  
Your daily lunch ritual with Shikamaru changes for the better.

Chapter 12-  
Sasuke is your best friend and you just happen to be dating his brother when life gets complicated. WARNINGS: Cheating, breakups, crying.  
Part 2 in progress

Chapter 13-  
Short drabble with Neji and the Reader around midterm season.  
WARNINGS Mentions of stress and anxiety

Chapter 14-  
Your parents hire Orochimaru to be your tutor and he find new ways to help improve your grades.

Chapter 15-  
You and Neji have a conversation about him and his jealous tendencies.

Chapter 16-  
After Tenten loses one of her MMA matches, it becomes your job to take care of her.

*Chapter 17-  
Kakashi and you are sent out on a mission that doesn't play out as planned.

*Chapter 18-  
You end up saving Haku's life and starting a family with him. 15 years later an unexpected person shows up at your doorstep to join your family.  
WARNING: Implied female reader, can be read gender neutral.

Chapter 19-  
Shikamaru has a migraine and just wants affection as a result.

Chapter 20-  
Gaara had been going to the same coffee shop as you, and on your most stressful day in your semester he finally talks to you.

Chapter 21-  
You had always been clumsy, but it was a quirk that made Kankuro adore you even more.

Chapter 22-  
You could not believe that you had been partnered up with Sasuke to take care of an animatronic baby.

Chapter 23-  
After you and Naruto break up, you find out that you are pregnant with his child and rely on your best friend Sakura for help until Naruto accidentally finds out.  
WARNINGS: Yelling and arguing, female reader insert due to the nature of the request.

Chapter 24-  
Your sister is in need of a babysitter, so you volunteer yourself and your husband.  



	2. Notes about posting schedule and requests

Hello! You Beautiful Beings!!!  
So! My plan is to get a chapter posted every 2 weeks! Please feel free to hold me responsible if you don't see this happening. I am a university student so it may vary a tad bit.  
The next chapter I have planned should be posted by Friday Night, September 22nd 2017 21:00 (9pm) North America Mountain Time (Universal Coordinate Time (UCT), -6)   
[Example; it is currently 23:42 UCT, meaning it is 17:42 (5:42pm) North America Mountain Time] Then again two weeks from then.

I currently have 3 requests that I am working on right now and I am taking more. If you have a favorite character that you have yet to see and really want to, go ahead and place a comment below with their name and a scenario that you would like to see (it can be as long or as short as you like). Try your hardest to come up with a scenario, if you can't NO WORRIES it may take me a bit longer to get that character posted. 

I try very hard to be including to a large audience, if I do anything that causes major offense please let me know! I don't do it to be rude or ignorant. I take requests for just about anything (I'll let you know if I won't write about what has been suggested). Also! I realize that the tag right now it says M/F and M/M but if you want F/F please just request it I will gladly write for female characters too!

That is all I have for now, Thank you SO much for reading this note and my one shots!  
-The Author!!!!


	3. Kiba - Ice Cream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a slight warning, there is a lot of swearing in this first one.

The day did not go as well as I had wanted it to. I woke up late, ran to my first class across campus with no shower, breakfast, or coffee. I scrambled in wearing stained jeans, an old shirt with holes, my boyfriends zip up and m pair of toms. I took a picture of Sakura’s notes after class to catch up on later before heading to the rest of my classes. At lunch the guy walking in front of my stopped short causing me to spill my food down my front. 

“Oh shoot, my bad, are you okay?” He asked genuine concern on his face.

“‘I’m fine” I replied through gritted teeth as I wiped the food from my shirt onto the plate before dropping it off at the plate return and grabbing a sandwich to go instead. After that I found out that I failed my math test from earlier in the week but to top it all off I found my boyfriend cheating on me in a dark corner of the library. 

“Hey! Just wait! Let me it explain!” He called after me as I stormed away from him.

“Explain!? Are you out of your mind!? Go to Hell!” I yelled as I rounded on him.

“You know what? You’re not even worth it! I don’t even know what I saw in you when I asked you out!” He yelled in my face.

I ripped his jacket off and threw it in his face before shouting back “Go to hell!”

“Yeah!? Well! Fuck you!” He sternly stated before turning and walking away.

I turned and walked to the water fountain in the middle of campus. Plopping down on the ledge I drop my head into my hands and sit there letting the whole situation rush over me. “Fuck me.” I whisper to myself. 

“Hey! Look Out!” I hear someone call out. I look up in time to see a large white dog come barreling into me, knocking us both into the water. 

“Fuck.” I said as I sat up, the large dog sitting next to me panting the entire time. I looked at him, pushing the hair out of my face. He gave a bark before licking my face.

“Akamaru! I heard the voice from before yell, “Bad dog.” He scolded as he came over. The dog jumped out of the fountain then proceeded to shake all of the water from the fur. 

“Agh, I’m sorry about that.” The boy apologized turning to me and offering his hand. I grasped it and he lifted me from the fountain water dripping off of me. I wrung out my hair and shirt as best as I could.

“No worries, nothing important got wet, and it just adds to my crappy day.” I replied.

“Well, here, let me carry your bag and maybe take you for ice cream or something to say sorry?” He questioned looking at me hesitantly.

“Are you serious?” 

“Y- yeah! Well, to be honest, I was thinking of talking to you before Akamaru jumped on you.” The boy replied scratching the back of his head with a grin on his face. “Oh! I’m Kiba by the way.” He exclaimed holding out his hand. I shook it and introduced myself as well. 

“Let me get changed and drop off my bag then we can go get that ice cream.” I said starting to walk back to the dorms.

“Sounds like a great plan.” Kiba replied walking next to me with my backpack in his hand.


	4. Sai - I Could Kiss You

There is no way this could be happening.

It’s the end of the day and your classes had just finished. You were on your way to the art building to finish up one of your projects that was due next week. If you got it done today then that would leave all weekend for watching Netflix. Everything was set up on the table in front of you and you were ready to get started. Until you realized that your pencil was missing. It normally wouldn’t be a big deal, you lose pencils all the time, but this one was special. Your parents gave it to you as a graduation present, even though they never told you the price you know that it is one of the more expensive ones. Made out of meta, coated in gold and came in a leather case. For that very reason you have only used it on your art and now it is gone. 

The first step you took was dumping your bag onto the floor to sift through the contents, maybe you misplaced it. Not there. The next step was to message your roommate, maybe they saw it lying around in your room. Not there either. That meant that you were going to have to retrace your steps through your whole day. Something you were not looking forward to. 

You packed all of your belongings back up and cleaned your station. Leaving the room to treak across campus you run into a boy from your class, Sai. A stupendous artist who always receives top marks, you had never talked to him before preferring to keep to yourself but you were ready to strike up a conversation now. In his hands was the case that your pencil came in. 

You ran up and stood right in front of him.

“Where did you find this?!” You asked reaching for the case.

“Oh, I take it this is your name engraved on the top?” He asked.

“Yes, that’s me.” You replied. “Where did you find this?”

“You left it behind after class. I asked around and our professor told us that you usually come here around this time.” He informed me with a smile.

“You don’t know how much you have saved me. I’m so happy I could kiss you!” I exclaimed grabbing the case from him.

“I’ll have to take you up on that offer.” He replied the smile still on his face.

“Wh- What!?” I questioned a blush slowly blooming on my face.

“Would you like to be my date for the upcoming gallery?”

“Oh, ye-yeah, sure, that’d be nice.” I stutter out. 

We exchange numbers before I walk back to the room I was in to actually finish my project. Looking toward the end of the hallway I see that Sai is still standing there. He smiles and waves at me before turning and leaving. My phone “buzzed” not long after, ‘I’ll wait for that kiss’


	5. Kakashi - Forever

The first major fight that the two of you had, broke out because you his habitual tardiness. Something you had grown accustomed to early on knowing that his job often changes its schedule at the flip of a hat. However, tonight was the one night that you asked him not to be late.

There were only three days in the year that you wanted him home. Your anniversary, your birthday, and Christmas. You didn't care what he did with the other 362. Today was the first on that list. It was off to a bad start when Kakashi forgot to request the day off. He went into work bright and early but assured you that he would make it for dinner. You made reservations for 6:00 then sent Kakashi a message letting him know when and where.

You got dressed up and headed to the restaurant showing up in time for your name to be called. The hostess showed you to the table where you sat and perused the menu for a few minutes. The waiter arrived briefly after asking for your drink order. You held off wanting to wait for Kakashi. The waiter left and you continued to view your options.  
You had waited forty-five minutes before you ordered a drink besides water. Then another thirty before you decided to leave. You left money behind for the drinks and tip then went home.

It was almost Midnight by the time Kakashi got home. Having showered hours ago you were sitting in the arm chair wearing shorts and a sweater. Kakashi approached with a timid smile, you didn't return it.

“I knew what I was getting into when we started dating. I knew from the start that your job held the utmost importance to you.” You started. “But after five years, I thought something has changed. I have been supportive. There are times when you are gone for weeks on end, and I play the doting "house wife", patiently waiting for you to come home and the _only_ thing I ask. **The** _only thing_ I ask for, is three days of the year with you.” You ranted staring him down.

“I know, and I am so sorry that I forgot to get the day off, and for being late to dinner, but an emergency came up -”

“An emergency is always going to come up! There is always going to be a threat of some sort, and you are always going to have to be there to help. But _I_ need you here every now and again too!” You yelled standing up from the chair.

You don't remember the rest, but the fight escalated from there, and ended with Kakashi storming out and you sitting in your bed crying until you fell asleep. At some point during the night you felt Kakashi crawl into bed beside you. You briefly felt his arms wrap around you, pulling you to him before you drifted back to sleep.  
The bigger surprise came the next morning when you woke up still in his arms hours after he was normally give for work.

“Good morning.” He said brushing your hair out of your face.

“Morning,” you mumbled back. “Why are you here?” You questioned staying at his face.

“I called into work. I realized that you were right with everything you said last night. I thought about what my life would be like without you, knowing that you deserve better, and I couldn't handle that.” He rolled over and grabbed something from his nightstand before turning to you again. “I wanted to do this last night, but since I messed that up I'm going to do it now. Would you do me the honor and say you'll be mine forever?” He asked as he brandished a ring. Leaving you speech less momentarily.

“F-forever?” You questioned.

“Forever.” He stated staring at you.

“Yes!” You yelled throwing your arms around him pressing a kiss to his face as tears came to your eyes once more, but for a positive reason this time.


	6. Gaara - Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Callan made a request for Gaara, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it!!

If there was one thing you hated, it was group projects. You always got stuck with people who didn't do their work, didn't listen to you, or nobody else wanted to work with them. All because you're “nice” and “approachable”. When your professor announced in class that you were going to be partnered up for your midterm project, you were tempted to slam your head on the desk. Repeatedly.

“When I call your names, move to sit with your partners and spend the rest of the class working on your project.” You professor stated before calling off names. He got to the end of the list before saying your name and “Gaara”.

'Who the Hell is Gaara?” You thought to yourself. Turning around, you noticed there was only one other person that didn't have a partner. The boy with red hair in the back of the class. You remembered him, on the first day he briefly made an introduction, but aside from that you hadn't heard two words from him since. He kind of gave off that “I-could-be-a-serial-killer” vibe and majority of the class stayed away from him because of that. You felt looks of sympathy from those seated closest to you as you grabbed your items to move. 'Why me?’ you briefly thought to yourself as you sat down next to him and introduced yourself.

“Gaara,” he replied. It got quite while you two held eye contact. When it started to get awkward you spoke up.

“So, I was thinking we could set up a schedule for when we can meet up, and maybe work on a layout for the project, setting some deadlines for the major stuff.” You quickly rambled.

“That sounds fine to me.” He replied. You pulled out your planner and went over what times you had free before picking a few days outside of class to meet. Then you started in on making a schedule for the project, Garra adding input here and there.

At the end of class Gaara pulled out his phone and handed it to you, requesting your number. You gave it to him then packed up your stuff and left for your next class (later you received a text message from an unsaved number that simply said “Gaara”).

After working on the project together for a week you realized your presuppositions about Gaara were wrong. He doesn't talk in class because he learns better listening to others (he doesn't talk outside of class either unless he feels he has something of value to contribute to the conversation). The serial-killer-vibes just come from a bad case of R.B.F. (resting bitch face). You found one day that if it is a subject he knows and likes he can talk for quite some time. Like the day you found out he is a geology major; he talked for almost forty-five minutes about how the makeup of sand varied from region to region. It was soothing hearing his calm voice speak for so long. The first time you saw him smile was when the two of you decided to meet up at a coffee shop down the block from the school to do some minor work on your project. His friend, Naruto, was the barista that took your order. By the time the blonde had finished taking your orders and rambling to Gaara about something else, the red head had a nice smile on his face.

Class was over, your presentation went off without a hitch, and you decided that you really enjoyed the past few weeks that you hung out with Gaara. You enjoyed learning about him and wanted to spend more time with him. When your class was dismissed you walked along side Gaara talking animatedly about something as you left the building. You were in the middle of campus when you trailed off your sentence earning you a look from then boy next to you.

“Hey Gaara, I was wondering if you might want to grab some coffee with me?” You mumble out a light brush of pink on your face.

“The project is over, is there something else that we need to do?” He questioned looking at you.

“Um, no, well I was thinking, maybe we just hang out instead.” You told him as you look away.

“I see,” He said, “I would like that very much.” Gaara replied giving you a soft smile as you both headed towards the coffee shop down the street.


	7. Obito - Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH-ha! This ended up WAY longer than I thought it was going to be. Thank you to BardsAmbrosia for requesting this, I hope you like it. I will also apologize in advance if this is a bit out of character, Obito is one that I'm not too familiar with. But feel free to give me feed back!

Growing up with Obito had been a blessing and a curse. You were the best of friends, always together and always supporting one another. But you ended up falling in love with your best friend.

You are six months younger than Obito, and the two of you have been inseparable since you were born. When your mom brought you by to visit her best friend, Obito was infatuated with you. He was all smiles when you were around, and he cried the whole night that you were gone. As you grew older you both did everything together; learning to walk, talk, run, you went to school and graduated together, you went to every baseball game that he had, everything was done together. Not a day passed that you to weren’t together (you’re sure that there are pictures of you two bathing together when you were four). You tutored him when you were done with classes, he taught you how to play baseball, and on the weekends if you weren’t at a baseball game you would both play video games or Obito would try to teach you about playing shortstop.

However, your feelings towards Obito to changed as you got older. You had started to notice your true feelings for the bright eyed Uchiha when you started high school. At first it was little things, the way he smiled, the way he played baseball, the way he was always optimistic. Then it became the bigger things. How he gave 100% to anything that he did, how he always had your back, the way that he is everything positive in this world was wrapped up into one. After school one day you were helping Obito study for the upcoming math test. The two of you were in his room, sitting at the table and reviewing the equations that he needed to memorize. Thirty minutes into studying you looked up at him (he was concentrating hard on his paper so he didn’t notice). You looked over his facial features, his sharp jaw, soft eyes, the way his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. All of it hit you like a freight train. Your heart stuttered as you thought about all the time that you have spent together. Over the years your feelings were lying dormant, and in that one moment they became apparent. You were in love with Obito. Your feelings only grew from there, but you pushed them aside to focus on your schooling and supporting Obito. They never fully became a problem until university. 

You were getting lunch with Obito, he was ranting about some guy in his class that he didn’t like, when he suddenly stopped talking at the sound of the bell going off. Someone had walked into the restaurant and when you looked up you noticed that this person had Obito’s undivided attention. A girl walked in and place her order, she stood to the side to wait and Obito jumped out of his seat and walked over to her. The two started a conversation while you sat and waited, Obito made the girl laugh and smile before motioning to where you were sitting. The two walked over and Obito introduced you to Rin, you recognized her from your English class. You gave a smile and kept up pleasantries like you were always taught to do. Rin and Obito sat down next to each other and started chatting about a topic you knew nothing about, so you sat and fiddled with your food instead. Rin’s order was called and she left after grabbing her food and saying goodbye. It was after she was gone that Obito started in on how much he liked her, and how he wanted to go out with her. Needless to say, you weren’t hungry after that.

Since that day Rin started to hang out with you and Obito more frequently. On the weekends she would come over to play video games, during the week she joined your study session, at night she would accompany the two of you to dinner, and when there was a baseball game she was seated right next to you in the stands cheering for your friend. Whenever Rin was around you never failed to notice the blush the dusted Obito’s face. Obito always spent an hour after she left describing in detail how wonderful she was, and as his best friend you sat by his side and listened dutifully. This went on for months, until right before the championship tournament started up.

It was right after the university baseball team won a game that you finally meet Obito’s “rival”. Kakashi Hatake is  the pitcher for the team (Obito was always grumbling about how much attention Kakashi got and how he wanted the spotlight on him). After the game, the entire team went out for dinner. This time you and Rin were invited along as well. Showing up with such a large party on short notice caused the hostess split you all up. You found yourself sitting at a table with Obito to your right, Rin in front of him, and Kakashi in front of you. It was this night that gave you clarity on where your relationship with Obito stood.

The gestures were subtle but there. Rin adored Kakashi. You noticed it in the ways she would glance at him. There was love in her eyes. After everything she would quickly look to the   
silver haired man to catch his reaction (one that was hard to gauge with the mask that he wore). When she looked at Obito there was still a light, but not as intense. Rin was also finding minute reasons to interact with Kakashi; grabbing a napkin, reaching for the salt, asking to try some of his food. You knew the tactics well, and Kakashi was showing the same interest in her as Obito did in   
you. As the night started to wind down you grew a better understanding of Rin and hoped to mitigate the negative opinion you had on her and become her friend Instead.

You started to talk with Rin more frequently. In class, you would sit next to her and outside of class too when you were hanging out your friendship grew. You even became better friends with Kakashi, which made Obito ecstatic to know his best friend and his new friends were getting on so well. But the major turning point came right before the playoffs.

You were sitting in the library studying for one of your upcoming tests when a bag was placed on the table next to you. When you looked up you were meet with silver hair and dark eyes.

“Yo.” Kakashi said as he sat down.

“Kakashi, what can I do for you?” You asked capping your pen and turning to give him your full attention.

“Hope you don’t mind if I sit here for a bit. My class got cancelled so I was going to do a bit of reading before practice.”

“No, I don’t mind at all.” You replied going back to your own reading. The two of you sat together adding in occasional small talk here and the before Kakashi left for practice and you went back to your room. As soon as you got to your room Rin was messaging you asking to come over. You replied with a quick ‘sure’ and soon there were knocks on your door.

“You were just hanging out with Kakashi.” She stated as she walked in and sat on your bed.

“Well, kind of.” You said, “I was working on homework and he was reading a book, but we did talk a small bit.” You explained sitting in your chair.

“Did, did he say anything about me?” She asked with a slight blush on her face.

“No, you didn’t come up. Why?”

“I read in this article that if a guy is talking to your friend it means that he is interested in you and is trying to learn more about you through them.” She animatedly explained.

“But Rin, we’re all friends.” You watched as her demeanor slightly wilted for a moment before it was back.

“Then you have to help me!”

“Huh?!”

“I need you to talk to Kakashi and see if he is interested in me!” She yelled jumping off your bed to stand in front of you. “Oh please, please, please. If there is only one request you will take let it be this one.” She begged.

“O-okay, okay, I’ll see what I can do, no reason to get worked up.” You said to her.

“Oh, Thank you so much!” She yelled once more throwing her arms around you.

And talk to him you did. However, it did not end as well as you had anticipated. The next time you meet up with Kakashi alone you started to ask him questions about relationships without giving it away that Rin was the one wanting to know. At the end of it you acquired some information for Rin and learned about Kakashi, but you were the only one that saw it as information gathering. Later that night you had Obito practically breaking down your door to talk to you.

“Gah! I’m so happy for you!” He cheered spinning you in a circle after you let him in.

“Thanks Obi, but what for?” You questioned.

“You and Kakashi are gonna start dating, right? Aw this is so awesome, I can ask out Rin and then the four of us can go out on double dates! It will be great!” He cheered. Your heart stopped.

“What do you mean ‘me and Kakashi’” you asked.

“He was just telling me  about it at practice, all of those questions you were asking him when you guys were hanging out. He figured you were just too shy to ask him directly.” He said with a grin. At the same time your phone buzzed, ‘I just heard about you and Kakashi, congratulations’ the text read, but it was lacking her normal pep. ‘No, that’s not what happened, hold on and I will explain in a moment’ you typed back before turning to face Obito

“Listen, Obito, that’s not what happened.” You started to explain slowly. He now had a look of confusion on his cute face

“What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t asking for me. I was asking for- for a friend.” You stumbled out.

“Oh, well that’s okay, with Kakashi dating your friend, and you dating someone else then we can have triple dates.” He expressed, ever the optimist. You had to do it, you couldn’t lie to your best friend.

“Obito, th- that wouldn’t be possible,” You started slowly gaining his attention.

“What do you mean? Of course it -”

“No Obi,” you cut him off turning away from him slightly. “The reason I was asking Kakashi those questions, the person I was asking for, is Rin.” You said quietly. Silence stood between the two of you.

“Wh- what? I don’t understand.” He said.

“She really likes Kakashi, Obito. She asked me to talk to him for her, but I just didn’t really know how to go about it -”

“Stop it!” He shouted startling you. “Why? Why would you do that? You - you’re my best friend. And you knew that I like her so why?” He said in a calm that you had only seen during a serious baseball game before.

“I- I had to Obito -”

“Why!?” He yelled again turning to you, a small flash of red reflecting in his eyes.

“Because I know how she feels!” You yelled right back. “Because I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember and I know exactly how it feels -”

“So, you chose to help her for a selfish reason.” He stated.

“What? No, I did-”

“Yes, you did. You were hoping that if Kakashi and Rin got together than that would leave me for you, right?” Silence fell after he made that statement. Your heart plummeted at that moment, had you been doing that the entire time? The silence stood as you thought through everything that got said. “Ya’know, don’t show up to my games any more. I don’t want to be friends with you anymore if you are this selfish.” Obito said as he walked out of your room.

-

And that’s how you got to here.

Obito left, you collapse into your chair and stare at your hands in your lap. Fifteen minutes pass and your phone starts vibrating. Looking at it you see it is a message from Rin. You gather yourself, walk to her room, and knock on her door. Rin opens it with a stern look on her face until she see yours, then she quickly ushers you into her room and demands an explanation.

“And that’s what happened.” You finish telling your tale while hunched over a cup of tea that Rin handed you. 

“Oh, sweetie, I had no idea that you liked him, or that he even liked me.” She said as she places her hand on your shoulder.

“I don’t know what to do Rin. Was it wrong for me to tell him? Was I being selfish? I-I don’t know.” You tell her dragging your hand over your face.

“Hmm. Hard question to answer. And since I have a bias I don’t think I can answer that for you.” Rin states while she sits next to you in thought. “I would just give him some time and space. I’m sure he’ll come around.” Rin smiles as she wraps her arm around you.

You leave Rin’s room and decide to follow her advice and give Obito some space. And it becomes really, really lonely. You quickly realize how much your life revolves around Obito. You eat by yourself, study by yourself and your free time is spent in your room.

Playoffs start on Friday, and as much as you want to go and watch, to cheer the team on, you are not allowed to. Obito told you to stay away and you are going to comply with his wishes. Rin messages you at the end of the game letting you know that they won their first game and that they were on their way back from the game. You set your phone to the side and go back to reading your text book. You had read the same page about five times when there was a knock on the door. Standing up from your desk you walk over to the door. Upon opening it you see Kakashi standing there.

“Yo.” He says giving a wave.

“Hi, don’t take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?” You ask leaning against the door frame.

“Mind if I come in?” He asks as he brushes past you. You  move back into the room and close the door watching as he walks over and sits at your desk. “What happened between you and Obito.” He asks piercing you with his gaze. Realizing he isn’t going to let this go you decide to tell him. You sit next to him and tell him everything, start to finish. Then you sit in silence with your head dropped.

“Well, I knew Rin liked me. She didn’t exactly hide it. You are much better at hiding your feelings though. But I don’t think Obito is as mad as you think he is. At least not at you.” Kakashi explains to you.

“But, Kakashi, He said-”

“I think he is more mad at himself. For not realizing your feelings, and the fact that he most likely shares those feelings.” He tells you leaning toward you, making direct eye contact.

“What do you mean?” You ask him.

“Monday when you were asking me all those questions. At baseball practice I told Obito about it. His first reaction wasn’t the happiness that he showed. It was brief, but when I told him I thought you liked me he was upset. After you two talked, he was miserable all week. He is normally annoying with all the energy he has but he was quiet this whole week. And today he played three innings before coach benched him because he missed easy balls and screwed up three plays in a row.” Kakashi explains before staring at you. You stare right back at him sitting in the quiet.  

“That doesn’t change what he said to me. He wants nothing to do with me right now.”

“Like I said, I think he’s mad at himself. Talk to him and see his opinion on it now.” Kakashi stands up and walks out of your room, leaving you to think about what he just said.

Steeling your nerves you stand up from your seat and make the trek to Obito’s room. Standing outside of his door you gather the courage to knock on the door. It opens and standing in front of you is Obito, who looks surprised to see you.

“Hi,” You start meekly, “mind if I come in?” He opens the door wider gesturing you in. You both walk in and sit at the small table he has.

“I heard you guys won today, congratulations.” You say but see his face turn grim, probably reflecting on his bad performance. “I missed seeing you play.” You whisper into the silence of the room.

“I- I missed seeing you at the game.” He finally says causing you to look up at him. “And I missed you for this past week too.” He confesses while  trying to hide the blush on his face. “I’ve realized, that I really need you in my life. And that my crush on Rin is just that. You have been there for me through everything. You have only missed one baseball game and that is my fault. You’ve tutored me, looked out for me, and been the best friend that I could ask for. I realize that you were only trying to be that good of a friend for Rin too. If you’ll forgive me, I want you back in my life, but as more than my best friend” Obito finishes telling you as he grabs your hand looking down at the table.

“Obito, you could never get rid of me.” You say turning your hand over to hold his. “Missed you too, and if this means that we can be at least friends again then sure. Let’s give ‘This’ a chance.” You reply squeezing his hand and smiling at him. A smile that he returns with a full watt grin. 


	8. Kankurou - Train Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not finished yet, but I've been making you all wait long enough for an update. Thank you to BardsAmbrosia for requesting this and I hope to have this finished soon!  
> ~  
> Please feel free to make requests, even if I have already written for the character I am glad to write more!  
> \----

The first time you meet was during lunch of your first year of high school. Him and his siblings had just moved to the city as transfer students. Gaara was in your class and being one of the class representatives you were assigned to give him a tour of the school. At lunch you joined Gaara and his siblings in the lunch room and found you really hit it off with Kankurou. After a few weeks of getting to know each other you started dating. Kankurou asked you out with a cute little marionettes he made of you and him, the puppet show was so cute there was no way you could turn him down. 

You two spent all your time together, studying, eating, watching movies, Kankurou even taught you a bit about crafting puppets. That was one of the ways you two chose to spend your weekends, crafting dolls, puppets, marionettes, sometimes they were ordered through his website, other times it was done as donations to old folks homes or to children that were in hospitals. One of the reasons you fell in love with him was because of his big heart. It took a while to uncover it, he was raised in a strict household, but taking care of his younger brother helped with growing that heart and you gave him the support to fully show it. You also loved his sense of humor, no one had made you laugh as much as Kankurou had once he entered your life. You can’t remember there being a time when you two weren’t laughing.

“Hey you’re getting pretty good at this.” Kankurou said leaning over your shoulder watching you whittle the face into the dool currently in your hand. The two of you were working on a batch of dolls and “action figures” to donate to the children’s hospital at the end of the month. He wrapped his arms around your waist and changed your hand placement. “I would do it like this though.” He said showing you what to do, after that he rested his head on your shoulder and hugged your body to his as you continued to work. That’s how you loved to spend your time with him. Relaxing, working on something that made both of you happy, just simply being in his arms.

Everyone always swore up and down that the two of you were going to get married after high school. To the point where you two were voted “Most likely to…” do just that in the yearbook Kankurou’s senior year. Unfortunately his senior year couldn’t last forever.

Kankurou graduated and moved back to Sunagakure for college while you still had a year left. You two kept in communication though; skype calls at night when you were doing homework, calling each other when you were walking to school, and texts through out the day. You even sent him small care packages here and there. Everything was great! At least you thought so at the time. You had made a trip to visit him during summer break and stayed with Kankurou for about a week before you had to go back to school. As the end of Fall approached Kankurou became busy with finals. You held up his tradition of donating dolls to the hospital for Halloween, but it was not in the same quantity as you did with Kankurou. With you both preoccupied your regular amount of communication faltered. 

The distance was hard, especially watching all of our friends and their significant others day by day. But you didn’t let that deter you. You made plans to go to Sunagakure for Winter break for a few days. You had been saving up to make a trip to surprise him. On the way up you sent a few messages to him. Nothing too explicit as to not alert him of your plan. As you left the train you threw your bag over shoulder and made sure your coat was secure  you started walking. You eventually made it to  the apartment that Kankurou was staying in and knocked on the door.

“Is that the pizza? That was fast.” You heard a voice from inside say.

“Hang on I’ll grab it.” The door opened and you came face to face with Kankurou.

“Hi.” You said with a smile on your face.

“Hey,” He replied a surprised look on his face. “What are you doing here?” He asked you.

“I came to visit.” You explained, “We talked about me coming up earlier this year, so I thought I would surprise you.” You said with  a smile. 

“Hey, Kankurou, is the pizza here?” the voice from before called out again. A girl showed up from around the corner and peered over Kankurou’s shoulder. Your heart stuttered for a brief moment. 

“No, it’s just my girlfriend.” He replied moving away from the doorway and revealing you to the girl.  _ Just. _ That stung a little bit. 

“Oh! Nice to meet you I’m Hinoka, Kankurou has told me about you.” She said walking over to you with her hand outstretched. You grasped it and shook her hand briefly introducing yourself. 

“Nice to meet you.”

“It’s a bit chilly outside, why don’t you come in?” Hinoka said gesturing inside the apartment. You hesitantly walk in, toeing off your shoes and glancing at Kankurou who was acting a bit standoff-ish. All three of you moved to the living room. Looking around you saw that there were books on the coffee table and papers on the floor, indicating that the two of them had been studying. Hinoka sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her inviting you to sit down. Kankurou grabbed your bag and took it back to one of the rooms. 

“So tell me about yourself.” Hinoka said as you sat next to her. The two of you started talking and Kankurou joined you after he put your bag away. He sat down next to you and casually tossed his arm over the back of the couch so it was like wrapped his arm around you. The pizza showed up not long after and the two of them moved to the floor and went back to studying, basically ignoring your presence. You sat on the couch and played on your phone your chest aching slightly not used to your overly affectionate boyfriend giving you the cold shoulder. 

A few hours passed, it was starting to get dark when Hinoka stated to pack up her stuff and leave. 

“See you later Kankurou, it was nice finally meeting you.” She said to you before slipping her shoes on and leaving. 

After Hinoka was gone, you and Kankurou sat in quiet. 

“Is everything alright?” You asked walking up to his side.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” He asked turning from you.

“Well, I told you, I wanted to surprise you. It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other and I figured winter break would be the perfect opportunity for us to hang out.” You explained to him. He gave a small scoff as he picked up his books.

“Still, we should have talked about it before you just decided this on your own.” He stated harshly putting his bag away and cleaning up the pizza. 

“What’s gotten into you? I’m sorry that I didn’t talk this over with you, but I thought that you would be excited to see me.” You asked him a slight waver in your voice. 

“Well, I’m Not!” He yelled slamming the box  down on the table. Your heart completely stopped. The two of you stood in silence, Kankurou taking deep breaths. 

“I’m sorry, shouldn’t have yelled.” He apologized walking into the kitchen. You stood in your spot for a few more moments trying to process what had happened. You hesitantly followed him to the kitchen.

“Did… did I do something wrong?” you asked.

“No… It’s my fault. I’ve been doing some thinking. And… we. We aren’t going to work out. These past two years have been great, and you are wonderful. But, this time apart has made me realize, that our relationship is over.” He finished saying as his hands griped  the edge of the counter. 

“Wh- what?” You questioned looking at his back. You watched as Kankurou’s shoulders tensed up at your voice. “-I’m sorry, if, if it’s something I did, or, or something I can change -”

“Enough!” Kankurou said. “There’s nothing. I know you traveled all the way here. So, stay the night and I’ll take you to the train station tomorrow. You can have my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.” He said walking past you towards the room. Kankurou disappeared into the room then showed up a few minutes after with a pillow, blanket and a change of clothes in his hand. “This is the bedroom and across the hall is the bathroom… I’ll see you in the morning.” He said as he walked out to the living room leaving you by your self. You slowly made your way into the room and changed into your sleeping clothes after locating your bag. You crawled into the bed and for the first time while being with Kankurou, you cried. Your chest ached through the whole night as you tried to think of possible self-faults for why this was happening. Eventually after you ran out of tears, and your sobs quieted you fell into a restless sleep. 

The next morning you woke up to the sun shining on your face. Crawling out of bed you got dressed and packed up your bag. After you made sure all of your stuff was packed you left the bedroom with your bag in your hand. 

“Morning.” Kankurou said looking at you from the dining table. He had a cup of coffee in front of him and a few plates with breakfast food. Your grip tightened on your bag as you turned slightly from him. “Sit down, eat some breakfast, you have a long trip back to Konoha.” Kankurou said as he made up a plate and set it down in one of the vacant spots. You set your bag down next to the couch and joined Kankurou at the table. The two of you ate in silence and once you were finished you put on your coat and grabbed your bag once again. Kankurou followed you out the front door, turned around and locked it before the two of you walked down the sidewalk towards the train station. The entire walk was quiet, you didn’t even look at one another. When you got to the train station you boarded the train that would take you back to Konoha. Kankurou murmured a quick “goodbye”, turned and left. You didn’t bother to look at him or say anything back.

Rather quickly you found yourself alone in the cart. And once again you found yourself crying. Half way through your trip back home you pulled out your phone and sent a message to your best friend, Kiba. You kept it simple and told him that you and Kankurou broke up and that you were on your way home. Only a few minutes after you sent that message your phone started ringing showing off Kiba’s name. You answered with a sniffle before you friend started to talk and ask what happened. You explained how all of yesterday went while letting out small hiccups here  and there. The line got quiet for a brief moment before,

“What a jackass!” Kiba yelled over the  phone causing a small laugh to pass your lips. The dog lover talked with you for a few more minutes before he promised to be at the train station when you show up. He hangs up the phone to go finish his chores leaving you with your thoughts for the remainder of the trip. When you got off the tran Kiba was standing there with arms wide open ready to greet you. 


	9. Naruto - Kiss Me! Why?

Sitting next to Naruto in class had always been interesting. You sat on the right side of the blonde goof ball and had grown to enjoy your time in his presence. He always got the class laughing and at least once or twice has managed to flabbergast the teacher. But aside from his out bursts you saw what a diligent student he can be.

Your seating arrangement gave you a clear shot of his notes (when he took them). They were always neat and in order, even if the pages in between were taken up by drawings. And Naruto always wrote down concepts that he didn’t understand or questions that he had. Behind that wall of well-timed jokes, under the breath comments and plain interruptions was a kid trying to be a good student.

The first time the two of you hung out together was a week before the assigned math test.

“I’m begging ya, I need to pass this test or I’ll be benched in the next game.” Naruto whined, kneeling in front of you grabbing your leg, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. The energetic boy ambushed you during lunch and was making a scene in the hallway.

“Okay, Okay, I’ll tutor you.” You said waving Naruto off your leg.

“Great!” He exclaimed jumping up. He grabbed your hands and started shaking them while singing his praises to you. “You have NO idea how much this means to me, I am in your debt. Oh, but I have practice all week long, so let’s meet up on Saturday. I’ll get your number later and text you my address.” He told you before running off.

That Saturday you found yourself standing on his door step with your school bag in hand. You had knocked on the apartment door and stood there listening. From the other side of the door you hear someone running back and forth and the muffled noise of objects being slammed around before the door in front of you was thrown open.

“Hey! You showed up!” Naruto yelled ushering you in. You stepped into the entryway and toed off your shoes before following Naruto to the living room.

The two of you sat there and worked for almost an hour before Naruto dropped his head on the table practically giving up. You sat in thought wondering how you could explain algebra to Naruto in a way that he could understand. Then it hit you. Ramen. You began drawing up some more equations for him, replacing the current values with money and packets of ramen. Unsurprisingly, he picked up the gist of the math now that he had something he loved to relate it to (Naruto ended up passing the test with a 72).

After that it became a regular for the two of you to hang out on the weekends. Sometimes studying other times doing typically teenage things. Often the two of you watched some action movie that Naruto was excited for and ate ramen.

“That’s so unrealistic.” You cried pointing at the screen. The main hero turned down a street corner with his love interest not far behind. He pulled her into a loving embrace and the two began making out, slightly covered by the shadows. The next shot had the group of men chasing the hero running right past the couple.

“There is no way that would work. The bad guys would totally have seen them if this wasn’t a movie.” You complained leaning back into your seat on the couch.

“Well I don’t know, it seems like a pretty good tactic to me.” Naruto said as he scratched at his chin. “Most people I know avoid looking at people who are making out. Unless you’re pervy sensei.”

“How could someone not notice that the guy they are chasing is the same one the is making out in the alley?” You asked orienting your body to face the blond.

“Well, I think,” Naruto started crossing his arms over his chest and leaning forward a slight pout on his face. “They might not be looking for someone kissing, they'd be looking for someone running. So, their brain would probably filter out what they aren't looking for. Right?” He finished turning to look at you. You started into blue eyes as you took in what he said. Shocked at the information he repeated back to you.

“Are you just playing dumb in school, or what?” You asked deadpanning at him.

“Huh!? What's that supposed to mean?” Naruto yelled as you laughed at the boy. The two of you turned back to the movie and finished watching it.

It was a few weeks after that, that Naruto proved his theory true.

\---

You were in town buying some groceries for your mother. You make sure everything is checked from the list she gave you before you check out. Once you have paid for the food items you grab the bag and leave the store starting on your way back home.

It is a beautiful day out and everyone else in the town has made the decision to show up and enjoy the sunshine. Kids are running around screaming, parents are talking, the whole street is filled with life and snuggly packed.

It is just as you turn a corner and are standing near an alley that you hear shouting. It's coming from where you initially came from and makes you stop. All too soon, a blond rounds the corner and meets eyes with you. Naruto calls your name and drags you into the alley. He pushes you against the wall before saying,

“Kiss me,” in a panicked frenzy.

“What? Why?” you ask as you place your hands on his shoulder, attempting to create some space in between yourselves.

“Sorry, but I'll explain later.” He says before tiling his head to press his lips up against yours.

You're in a slight state of shock for a moment until you hear voices coming from outside the alley.

“He went this way!”

“Let’s get ‘im”

And a few other statements before you realize what Naruto is doing. You then wrap your arms around his neck, attempting to conceal your faces a bit better from the thugs. Naruto’s arms move to around your waist and he pulls you closer to him, an action that you're not sure if it's to protect you or to increase the intimacy between you two.

As the sound of footsteps approach you cling tighter to Naruto and in a brief moment, he leans down and lifts your legs up and smushes you further into the wall making it so there is no longer any space between you two. The things are right at the entrance to the alley when you make the decision to turn your head and press your lips further to Naruto’s, attempting to shield his face even more.

“Tch, he's not here.” One guy said before he and the others walked away. Once their footsteps had faded you pull away from the blond that's in front of you and look into his face.

“See! I told you that it would work in real life!” Naruto exclaimed with vibrant grin on his face. his reaction to the situation causes a laugh to bubble out from you. You throw you head back and place one of your hands over your eyes laughing at the situation that you have found yourself in. When you stop laughing you look down at Naruto, who still has you in in his grasp, and find that he is smiling back at you. He takes a step back from the wall and sets you down on your feet before moving away from you slightly.

“I guess you were right. “You say brushing some of the dust from your clothes. When you face the boy again you notice a slight blush on his cheeks. Naruto averts his gaze from you and brings a hand up to lightly scratch his face.

“Ne, there's something I wanted to ask you.” He started shyly still avoiding your eyes.

“What is it?” You ask staring at him.

“W-well, s-since we've already kissed, and I really like all of the time that we've spent together, I-I was wondering if you maybe might want to go out sometime.” He finishes asking turning away from you and scratching at the back of his head.

“Heh, oh Naruto, I would love to go out with you.” You reply with a smile on your face.

“R-really?!” He asks turning back to face you.

“Yes, really you goof.” You tell him with a smile.

“Alright! Dattebayo!” he yells jumping into the air in excitement.

“Okay, okay, calm down.” You say laughing as you mean over the grab your dropped bag of groceries. “I have to get these home, but you're welcomed to join me if you like.” You say smiling at him and holding out your hand. Naruto eagerly grabs it and the two of you make your way back to your house hand in hand.


	10. Hashirama - My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Matt Matt for requesting this. I hope you enjoy it!  
> And man! i can't believe that this took me a month to write! Whew!

You'd never really thought that you could become so smitten with someone. Especially someone like Hashirama. The first time you meet him was at a business lunch your father hand drug you to. The long-haired brunette sat at the end of the table to the right of CEO Senju. Hashirama looked stiff as a board, and you looked like you could fall out of your seat. You and your father were seated at the other end of the table so it's not like you had to worry about impressing the head honcho, and if anyone brought it up you figured you could point out that Tobirama was sitting in a similar position (looking just as fed up with the fancy clothes as you probably did), but you never had the chance to use that argument. Every time your posture began to slip your father would reach under the table and pinch you as a sharp reminder. After the fifth time, this happened you gave up on being comfortable and decided to play your part and act like the child of a CEO (Your father was constantly saying that he needed to make a deal with the Senju company to bolster his small family run business, and to do that you had to always look your best). 

Once the lunch was over those that didn't get the chance to talk to Butsuma Senju during quickly made their way over to the man, you father being one of them.

After waiting for almost forty minutes, it was your father's turn to talk to the president. He introduced you quickly before diving into business spiel. You stood by his side dutifully holding eye contact with the eldest Senju boy that was standing across from you. You had to momentarily broke eye contact to help your father with presenting some of the  information. When you looked back, you had noticed Hashirama checking you out (not very subtly either). Once his eyes landed on yours again a slight blush dusted his cheeks while you let a small smirk grace your features.

The next time you meet him was during your final year at school. You and Tobirama had been assigned as partners for a class presentation. The two of you had decided early on that it was best to go to his place when you were working on the project (mainly because you didn’t want your father putting weird pressure on the two of you). So the first time you guys had gone back to his place to get started on some of the project you ran into his older brother. The best part of that day was seeing Hashirama in such a relaxed state. He was openly joking with you and attempting to help you two with your project. It was a nice change to see, he was no longer the straight backed kid that you had meet at business meetings before.

Your attendance to the Senju house increased for the next month as you and Tobirama continued to work on the project. You were so comfortable with going to their home that one day, when Tobi had to stay after school for a while, he handed you his keys and told you to let yourself in and get started on the work. So, you did just that.

As you entered the Senju home, you kicked off your shoes and put them away before moving into the living room.

“Tobirama? You're home already? I thought you had a meeting after school. Oh well, welcome home! How is the project going with - Ah!” Hashirama exclaimed rounding the corner with a tray of goodies in hand.

“Hello Hashirama.” You said with a smile on your face. Watching the long-haired man in front of you attempt to regain his composure. He placed a smile back on his face before walking over to the table and placing the tray down. “I hadn't realized you were here.” He stated scratching the back of his head, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

“Yeah, Tobi sent me ahead to get started on our work.” You explained.

“Well, I prepared some snacks and tea, feel free to help yourself to some of it.” Hashirama told you with a smile on his face.

The two of you sat there, talked, and enjoyed the tea he made until Tobirama came home and scolded the two of you for wasting time. Quickly, you (bashfully) and Tobi (irately) started on your project while Hashirama (smitten) went back to his own work.

From that point on you became close friends with the Senju brothers. You were frequently hanging out with them, it became one of your favorite past times to go over during your free time and relax. Your part in their lives grew with each passing year, especially for Hashirama. It was just after you twenty second birthday, you were over at the Senju’s place once again. However, Tobirama was missing due to a meeting that he had to attend with his father. You and Hashirama were sitting outside enjoying the sun and tea he had made. After being friends with the boys for so long you knew everything about them, down to the miniscule details.

“What's wrong Hashi?” you asked the man sitting next to you.

“Wh-what do you mean?” He questioned back, a strained smile on his face.

“You’re awfully fidgety today, you've sloshed your tea a few times, you won't look at me, you've been frowning since I got here, and you have crumbs on your face.” You rattle off while reaching over to dust said crumbs from the corner of his mouth (causing a clear blush to bloom on his cheeks). “Please, tell me what’s bothering you.” You ask once more turning your body to face him and placing your hand on top of his.

“W-well, I've been thinking about this a lot. And I wasn't quite sure how to bring it up. Mainly because I cherish you so much. And you're such a great friend, but I don't want that to be, I mean, how can I say this.” Hashirama stumbled through his explanation while you patiently sat beside him. After thinking for a bit, he let his head drop before a sigh passed his lips. Hashirama’s hand turned over and he laced his fingers with yours, gripping tightly.

“I really like you, and was wondering if you would want to go on a date sometime.” He finally said, still avoiding your eyes.

“Sure.” You curtly replied. Squeezing his hand back.

“Really!?” He yelled whipping his head around to face you.

“Of course!” You said with a smile on your face. “Who wouldn't jump.at the chance to go out with someone as kind, fun, caring, and dedicated as you?” You asked the blushing man in front of you. In turn, he laughed.

Your relationship grew as the years passed. One you kept hidden from your families (except for Tobirama, nothing can be hidden from that man), primarily your fathers. Yours would be ecstatic at you seeing a Senju, but for all the wrong reasons. Hashirama’s father, well, neither of you were sure how Butsuma would react. Rumors had spread that he had been planning an arranged marriage, but nothing ever surfaced from it. Aside from the occasional snuggle and kisses here and there your lives went on as normal. You would still spend your free time at the Senju’s place. When you weren’t focusing on school or when you weren't at work with your father you were with them. A habit that never went away for you. The time with Senju brothers was the easiest part of your day, being near the both of them always relaxed you. Most days when you came over your worries instantly disintegrated, but today was not one of those days.

Arriving to the Senju home, you immediately took off your shoes before making your way down the halls that you know like the back of your hand. You come across the door you've been looking for and promptly knock on it. It only takes a moment for the door to open and Hashirama to smile at you. He quickly notices the frown, but before you can say anything you throw yourself into his arms. Hashirama wraps his arms around you as he gently pulls you into the room and closes his door. Hearing the latch “click” into place does it for you and tears begin to stream down your face soaking his shirt. After some time, Hashirama manages to sooth your crying. The two of you are sitting on the floor leaning up against his bed with you in his lap, your head placed firmly against his shoulder.

“What's wrong my love?” he questions running his fingers through your hair.

“My father, he's forcing me to take over the company. I told him to give it to my brother but he says that as the eldest it is my duty to manage the company. He also says the I need a proper partner by my side when I take over and that he is going to choose that partner. He gave me until I graduate before I'll be forced to get married.” your voice tapers off at the end of your sentence as you curl further into your boyfriend of the past few years. Hashirama sits in silence after you reveal the information to him.

“Well, we can't have that, now can we?” he asks with a smile. You throw him a confused look before he moves you from his lap. He stand up and walks over to his dresser, digging around in a drawer before coming to sit in front of you again. You give a sniffle while watching the man in front of you turn pink in the cheek like he always does when he is embarrassed. Hashirama makes direct eye contact with you before brandishing a small black box. Your chest gets tight upon seeing the velvet and you have a feeling you know what is about to happen. Hashirama says your full name to get you attention back, you look into his big brown eyes, noticing hesitation, excitement, and love all combined in them. He takes a breath, “Will you marry me?” He asks.

There is a pregnant pause as you digest what he just asked you before you throw your arms around his neck, pressing your lips to his, crying for a new reason. The force of your attack throws you both to the ground, you lay on top of him, as the two of you begin to laugh.

“Yes, yes, yes, of course I will.” You say burying your face in his shoulder. Hashirama wraps his arm around your waist while pressing a kiss into your hair.

“It’s about time you asked.” Tobi says leaning against the door, surprising you both. The two of you scramble to sit up while the blond simply smirks at your flustered faces. “Congratulations.” He says before walking away, most likely to go back to work.

Announcing your wedding to your families went better than expected. Your father was over the moon about it. While Butsuma was more reluctant. It took a lot of persuasion from your end and even some help from Tobirama to finally convince him.

After the wedding, you and Hashirama decided to move into an apartment not too far from the Senju company to start your own joint life without the feeling of his family hovering. Hashirama started to take over more of the company with Tobi by his side, and you started to explore your own interests for a job since your father could no longer force you to take over the company. Since being put in charge of more things at work Hashirama often had to stay late. He was always working hard to keep things running smoothly. Often working right through his lunch break, Tobirama was functioning in the exact same manner. When you found out about your husband’s and brother in-law’s bad habits, you took it upon yourself to make sure the two of them were eating during their breaks.

Every morning you made them both a lunch, Hashirama took both to work with him and handed one off to Tobi. Right around the time that they should be breaking for work you message the two of them to remind them to eat. About once a week you three go out to eat together, Hashi usually stays with you for a bit while Tobi sticks around long enough to eat then head back to work. This was your routine every day since the start of your marriage. Pretty soon, your weekly meetings for lunch became the only prolonged time you had with your husband. His work picked up and your own work got busy as well, but not as much as his. You would wake up an hour before Hashirama to make their lunches and get breakfast ready as well. Once he wakes up, he gets dressed rather quickly before he goes to work, leaving you to get ready for your own work. You habitually make it home before he does and often eat dinner by yourself too. After dinner, you wash the dishes and usually fall asleep by yourself. Even on the weekends Hashirama was often called into work to help solve some problems that occurred.

Year after year of his hectic work schedule (which only became more hectic as his father gave him more responsibilities) your friends often asked you why you stayed with Hashirama, and how you could never have anything bad to say about your husband. The only explanation you gave them was that you love your husband. They never got to see his sweet side when he was at home. The times in the morning where he would wake up to your alarm and wrap his arms around you, holding you close to his chest trying to convince you to stay in bed with him. You would laugh at his antics then press a kiss to his jaw before rolling out of bed to start the day.  The kiss goodbye every morning or how at night when he came back from work he would crawl into bed behind you and wrap his arms around your waist. It was his favorite part of the night, getting to hold you as he wound down from his day. Sometimes you would stay up late enough, usually reading, to be awake when Hashirama got home. He would often scold you for staying up so late. Until you set your book aside and open your arms wide for him. The stern look is always quick to drop from Hashirama’s face and is replaced with his wide grin as he quickly changes and jumps into your awaiting arms. Burying his face into your chest and wrapping his arms around your waist you feel the tension leaving his body as he relaxed.

This was your favorite part of being married to Hashirama. The time that you got to spend with him was so precious to the both of you that you made sure to never waste it.Despite his crazy schedule you are devoted to your love. You loved this man very much, and you are prepared to spend the rest of your life with him. 


	11. Shikamaru - Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from that_one_girl. I hope it is what you wanted I had a fun time with this and practically had it written the night that this was submitted, but I'm very picky when it comes to grammar and all that fun stuff! :)

He could always count on it. At lunch time, every day you would pop into his classroom and demand that he plays chess with you. This obsession had started when you were younger.

Your parents both worked long hours, and since your moms were best friends Shika’s mother gladly offered to watch you after school. Shikamaru would pick you up from your classroom and together you walked to his mom's car. Yoshino would drive back to their house and sit the two of you down to do your homework (it often ended up with Shikamaru helping you through most of your assignment). 

Around half way through Yoshino always brought a snack for you guys to munch on while you worked and after, the two of you would go outside to play. Shikamaru only liked to play for a short while before he claimed that it was “too bothersome to run around”. When that happened you two usually went back inside and would spend the time coloring or playing with some of Shika’s other toys Instead.

One day, when school got out it was raining cats and dogs. Yoshino met you guys at the door to the school to walk you both to the car. Your routine followed as usual apart from going outside (you tried really hard to go out and play in the rain, but were told “no” twice by both Naras in the vicinity). After you two had finished your homework, you were laying on the floor, bored to tears. You had finished every other activity that the two of you normally did after school and you were just waiting for Shikaku to get home so that dinner could be served before you had to leave. Noticing you and Shikamaru laying on the floor, Yoshino suggested that the two of you play a board game while you wait. Accepting her suggestion, you two of you run off to   
go find one.

“Hopefully you don't mind too much, all we have is strategy games.” Shikamaru says digging through the games. “Let’s play checkers.” He states brandishing the box.

“Okay!” You exclaim as the two of you head back to the living room. Shikamaru briefly explains the rules to you before he lets you make the first move. You quickly lose that round. So, you play again. And you lose again. Not deterred in the least, you play for a third time! And you lose a third time.

It's at this point where Shikaku walks into the room, now home from work, and sees the   
two of you playing. Specifically, with Shikamaru looking bored at the game and you with a small pout on your face. Shikaku laughs at the scene before walking over to ruffle your hair and ask how the game’s going. Shikamaru quickly tells him that you are improving and managed to last longer this time than your previous two attempts.

“Why don't you two go wash up so we can eat?” Shikaku asks before the two of you quickly put the game away and run off to do as you're told. And that's how it all started. From that day forward you challenged Shikamaru to checkers after the two of you finished your homework and you would play until it was time to eat. Your love for strategy games only  grew from there. One weekend, when an emergency popped up at the office, your parents dropped you off at the Nara house to spend the day with them. Upon entering the living room with Yoshino, you see Shikamaru and Shikaku playing a new game.

“This is chess,” Shikaku briefly explains to you. “The goal is to capture your opponent's King. Unlike checkers, you have multiple pieces that move in many ways.” Just from the explanation you decided this game was too hard for you. Instead, you chose to sit by Shikamaru's side and watch. After several hours and multiple game later you decided that you wanted to learn how to play.

You sat across from Shikamaru, with Shikaku sitting behind you offering you some direction as you began to stumble through a game (which you inevitably lost). And just like that, you were hooked. Desperate to play against your friend until you won.

You checkers routine was over and now taken over by chess. Every day you would get home from class, do your homework, then play chess. This routine followed you as you left elementary school, it continued through middle school, and even persists now in high school. After all the years of playing, you’re good enough to defeat other chess players but you still lack the skill to  defeat Shikamaru. So here you stood now.

“Come on Shika, we can get a quick round in before lunch is over.” You plead standing by his desk.

“Woman, you're so bothersome.” He says holding his head up in his hand with his eyes closed. Choji sat next to him with a smile on his face watching the two of you interact. You placed a lunch on his desk before you turn around and grab another desk, pushing it up against his to begin playing. 

You have become used to making two lunches every morning, since you got to high school you had to find a way to keep Shikamaru invested in your game. You bet every day that the loser had to bring the winner a lunch the next day. 

“Same wager?” you ask as you set up your pieces. Choji scoots closer to watch you guys play a smile on his face as he munches on a bag of potato chips.

“No, let's switch it up. You need motivation to not lose.” He says as you look up from the board.

“Well, what did you have in mind?” you ask him sitting up straight.

“Loser does _whatever_ the winner says.” Shikamaru says with a lazy smirk  on his face.

“What?” you ask, knowing your past streak isn't setting you up for a promising outcome.

“That's my condition for playing right now.” He said looking into your eyes. “Otherwise,   
you’ll have to wait until I want to play.” Shikamaru finishes turning to look out the window instead.

“Okay, okay, fine, I agree to your terms.” You say settling in. You two begin to play, and you must say, it is one of your closer games. As your skills in chess began to grow, Shika stopped going easy on you. He began using more advanced techniques on you, and this match wasn't any different. In fact, it felt as though this round was harder than it usually is. After playing for about 30 minutes you're finally in a place where you think you'll win. A few more steps and your rook could be in the perfect position. Until one-word leaves Shikamaru’s lips and ruins your plan.

“Check.” He says looking bored as ever. 

“Augh! I was so close.” You exclaim as you begin to clean up.

“Don't you say that every time?” Choji asks for. His spot beside you two.

“Shhhh!” you say to the boy pressing your pointer finger to your lip. “Okay, Shikamaru, what do you want?” You ask slightly dejectedly.

“Not sure yet.” He replies causing you to almost fall out of your seat. “But I do know that my mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight.” He replies before leaving the classroom.

Later that night you show up to the Nara house. Yoshino greets you with a hug as you enter and points to the living room where Shikaku and Shikamaru are playing a game of chess. You sit down next to Shikamaru watching him play against his father. You watch the two of them play for some time before ending with Shikamaru’s defeat.

“Ah man, what a drag,” Shika cries before rubbing the back of his neck. You laughed at the teen sitting next to you. The three of you get up from your seats on the ground and move to the table as Yoshino announces that dinner is ready. As the four of you all sat down Yoshino began asking you all sorts of questions. How school was going? How your extracurriculars  were. If anything new had come up in your life, like

“Are you dating anyone.” She asked innocently (even though her questions were rarely without a hidden agenda). That question made you blush.

“What? No no, nothing like that.” You explain to the parents sitting across from you. Yoshino and Shikaku became second parents for you (practically raising you) and you could tell each of their thoughts on you dating. Yoshino was excited to talk about relationships while Shikaku took on the protective role. And Shikamaru slapped his hand to his forehead at his parent’s interrogation.

By the end of dinner you could tell Shikamaru was ready to be away from his parents. You both quickly finished your food and put your dishes away before escaping to his room. Shikamaru laid out on his bed while you grabbed the chess board and began to set it up before you heard a groan from behind you.

“Knock it off, I’ve played enough today.” Shikamaru said as he gestured for you to put it away. Looking at you with his head propped in his hand. You put it away (a bit dejectedly) and sat on the floor beside his bed looking up at him. It wasn’t often that you could get him   
to talk to you endlessly, but the times that you did always made you smile. This was one of those times. The two of you shared a few laughs and exchanged smiles here and there before Shika lets out a yawn. You smile at him before you stand up and stretch your arms over your head letting out a small groan. 

“I suppose I should head home before it gets too late.” You say getting ready to walk out after saying goodbye to Shika. 

“Hang on, you still owe me something.”  He said before you could get too far.

“Did you decide on what you want?” You ask taking a step towards him. Shikamaru doesn’t say anything, just reaches out and grabs your wrist and waist then pulls you down on to the bed next to him. You left out a slight “oof” at the impact. Resting your hand against his side  you look up to him.

“Is this what you wanted for winning?”

“Not exactly.” He says looking down at you with a smile on his face. “Go out with me.”

“That’s what you want?” You ask with a slight laugh. “You know, you didn’t have to make a bet to ask me that.” You tell him.

“You’re so bothersome. Why can’t you just accept that I’m asking you out and not be such a pain about it?” He asks you, pulling you in closer and resting his chin against your head attempting to hide his blush.

“Sure Shika, I’d love to go out with you.” You tell him wrapping your arm around him and turning your face into his chest.


	12. Sasuke - My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure if I like how this ended, but it was getting long and I wanted to get it posted tonight! Let me know your opinion, critiques are welcomed!  
> Also, fair warning, this is my first time writing for Sasuke so I would love feed back on it!  
> This was requested by: I'mGonnaBeYourRamenBitch

It was funny how you two became friends in the first place. You and Sasuke had gone to the same elementary school and were in the same class. At first you were sure that he didn’t like you, he didn’t like many people. You frequently tried to be his friend but it never worked. He always told you to leave him alone and that he didn’t need you as a friend. On one of those days (you were trying to be nice and Sasuke was being a bit of a butt) where it was recess time when you finally snapped. You don’t even remember what started the fight but you remember that it ended in the two of you rolling through the dirt (you had each acquired a collection of bruises, scratches, and teeth marks from the tussle) before the teacher ran over to break it up. The end results of the fight were your parents being called in, you having to apologize to each other and you two inevitably becoming best friends.

            For a while it was rough being Sasuke’s best friend. Your classmates were always making your life harder than it needed to be. They constantly questioned your motives for hanging out with Sasuke (his family did hold such high standings). You had to constantly reassure them that you were only friends. It ended up taking you dating Sasuke’s brother to finally convince them to leave you alone.

            You and Itachi started dating your first year of high school. You had been coming over to the Uchiha’s place since you were little. During your grade school days, you and Sasuke had to wait to walk home until Itachi picked you up. Since you had spent so much time with them you eventually developed a crush on Itachi. Even at one point telling him that you were gonna marry him (you were only in 2nd grade when you did). Despite your crush, you primarily hung out with Sasuke when you were over at their house. He would never tell anyone, but it made him nervous when you would spout off your affections for Itachi (he didn’t want to lose his best friend to his big brother who he also admired). As the years passed and you grew bigger so too did your affections for the older Uchiha. The thing that changed was how you presented it. You weren’t so obvious with your affections for Itachi, but he still knew. Itachi’s form of flirting was on the subtle, more classic side. Brushing your hair out of your face, helping you grab something from a top shelf, finding ways to make you blush, and even slight touches here and there.

            The first “date” you went on was one of the summer festivals in town. It was your final year in middle school, and you had really wanted to go to the festival but your parents couldn’t take you. You told Sasuke and Itachi this when you were walking together and Itachi quickly invited you to join their family. You were so ecstatic to get to go (especially since it was Itachi that invited you) that you missed the look Sasuke shot at him.

            Later that evening you walked with the Uchiha family to the festival, Sasuke and Itachi on each side. It was just you talking the entire way, Sasuke would give you a nod or small grunt of acknowledgement here and there, while Itachi would contribute more to the conversation here and there. The three of you made your way from stall to stall, paying games and munching on some of the food. You had stopped at one of the shooting galleries Sasuke started to play before he was quickly surrounded by Naruto and Sakura. You laughed watching the three of them interact before you felt a hand on your elbow. You looked up into Itachi’s eyes and saw the amusement in them. He began walking away with you, viewing the rest of the festival. You two continues to talk as you went, you eventually walked past a dango booth. Despite his attempts to hide it, you knew it was his favorite treat so you wrapped your hands around his arm and leaned towards the booth.

            “Can we stop there Itachi?” You asked him with a smile on your face as you pointed towards the booth. You watched his eyes light up at your suggestion to get the sweet treat and eagerly led the way. That’s where you two spent the rest of the festival, eating dango, sipping tea and watching people pass by. It was blissful, but eventually the night ended. Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke found the two of you. Your whole group stood outside and watched the firework show that was going on before leaving.

It was late by the time you made it back to the house so Mikoto set up the guest bedroom for you while Sasuke brought you a pair of his sweats and tee shirt for you to wear. After you changed, you went to Sasuke’s room and sat on the bed with him to kill time before you went to bed.

            “How was hanging out with Naruto and Sakura?” You ask him with a slight laugh.

            “Annoying as always.” He grumbled leaning back against the wall with his arms behind his head.

            “Aw, come on, I’m your best friend, you can’t hide anything from me. Admit it, you at least semi enjoy their company.” You tell him with a smirk on your face.

            “Hmpf.” Was his brisk reply, “And what about you? What did you and Itachi go do after you left me stranded?” He asked peaking one eye at you.

            “We wandered down to the dango stand that you guys found us at. That where we spent majority of our time.” You told him, a slight blush dusting your cheeks. Sasuke looked at you before he got out of his bed and moved to the bag he brought with him to the festival. He dug around in it briefly before brandishing a small plush. “Here.” He said tossing it at you. You fumbled with it a bit before fully grasping it. As you examine it you quickly realize that it is your favorite animal. Smiling you look up and thank the raven-haired boy standing in front of you while cuddling the plush to your chest.

“Thanks Sasuke, I love it!”

Afterwards the two of you head to bed and from there on out your relationship with Itachi became more established. It wasn't until spring of your first year in high school that he asked you out and you officially started dating.

From there it was a pretty normal relationship. You two hanging out when you had the time, teasing/ flirting with one another, and going to each other's events to support each other. During a soccer game you could always count on seeing your boyfriend and best friend being in the stands cheering you on, the first being more energetic than the later. And you and Sasuke enjoyed making the train ride together to watch one of Itachi’s piano concerts at the university. Everything was going wonderfully! Until your last year in high school. Graduation was just around the corner after weeks of studying you had passed all of your finals and were getting ready to move. You had found out that you and Sasuke had been accepted to the same school (him for criminal justice and you for forensic investigation) and now you were working out some plans with him.

            “We could move into these dorms here, they are two-person rooms with a bathroom.” You point out on your computer screen. Sasuke move so he’s standing behind you to look at your screen over your shoulder.

            “Or we could fill out an appeal to live off campus and we could move into Itachi’s place. He doesn’t live too far from the university and has that extra bedroom.” Sasuke explains as he moves to sit next to you.

            “So, what, are we going to share the spare room?” You ask looking at your friend.

            “Seriously.” Sasuke states. “We’d be moving in with your boyfriend, I’d anticipate you would share a room with him.” He explains staring at you while a blush slowly forms on your face.

            “Ah, I, I mean, wh-what about you! Would you be okay with it? Or do we even know if Itachi would be alright with it?” You question the raven-haired boy sitting next to you.

            “Would Itachi be okay with what?” Said man asks walking into the dining room.

            “The two of us moving in with you for school.” Sasuke answers his brother before turning back to you. “And besides, I’ve already walked in on you guys once, what could be more mortifying than that.” He mentions nonchalantly.

            “You bringing it up a second time.” You reply with a blush on your face.

            “Well, rent would be cheaper that way, and it would also save you two some money living off campus, so sure. I don’t mind.” Itachi says attempting to change the topic.

“Wait, really? You ask staring at your boyfriend.

“Sure, it would happen eventually. At least the part where you move in.” he replied with a smile.

And so your plan was set. You and Sasuke moved into Itachi’s apartment a few weeks before school started. You couldn’t be happier. You were living with your boyfriend of the past three years and your best friend nothing could bring your mood down. Or so you though.

For one of our midterm assignments you had to do a group presentation. Your group (consisting of Tenten, Lee and Sakura) decided to meet up at a coffee shop that wasn’t too far from your school. Lee and Tenten were leading the way in front of you and Sakura who was talking ideas about the project to you.

“If we go this route then we should have plenty of things to talk about because of how broad it is. That way we also meet the time requirement.” Sakura says as you grab the door that almost closed behind Lee and Tenten.

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea to me - oof” You reply before being cut off by Lee quickly exiting the shop. “Lee, what the heck?” You ask attempting to enter the building again.

“Neh, Neh, why don’t we check out another one, it’s kinda packed in there.” Tenten rushes out latching onto your arm attempting to steer you down the block.

“What are you talking about? There’s barely anyone in there.” You state pulling away from her grip and walking into the cafe. As you walk up to the counter you see what Lee and Tenten were trying to hide from you. In a booth on the other side of the building sat your boyfriend and another girl. Nothing seemed too off about it. They were smiling and laughing with each other while looking over some papers that sat between them and sipping on their drinks. Your heart stuttered momentarily, but you’ve seen and read enough dramas to know that it could easily be a misunderstanding and that you shouldn’t jump to conclusions. Instead of leaving you walk up to the register and order your favorite drink to-go, your group members soon do the same thing then follow you outside as you find a table to sit at and begin working.

“Are you okay?” Sakura pipes up after a moment of silence.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” You ask her looking up from your computer.

“Well, Itachi, back there…” She leads off not sure where to start, looking to Lee and Tenten for assistance.

“Oh, I think that was one of his co-workers, he’s probably mentioned her before.” You reply with a smile before going back to your work. Sakura, Lee, and Tenten all look at each other before going back to their own work. After spending 30 minutes simply working on the basics you all went your separate ways for the night with the promise of meeting up later. You walked back to your apartment and greeted Sasuke, who was working on his own homework, before starting on dinner.

Your meal was almost finished by the time Itachi got home. He set his bag down by the door and took off his coat before meandering over to you. Itachi wrapped his arms around your waist and pressed a kiss you your cheek as you welcomed him home.

“How was work?” You asked him stirring what was cooking.  

“It was alright, nothing too exciting.” Itachi replied resting his head on your shoulder.

“I'm, what about your meeting?” You questioned him. Moving out of his grasp and taking the food to the table.

“Meeting?” He questioned. Following you over to the table.

“Yeah, with that girl from your work. What was her name? Izumi?” You question him as you wave Sasuke over. He joins the two of you and sits in his seat across from you as Itachi sits next to you. “I saw the two of you at the coffee shop when I was there with my group.” you explain with a smile before dishing up your food.

“Oh! M-my meeting, yes! It went well. Uh, we were able to get a lot accomplished!” Itachi rushed out before tending to his food. Attempting to ignore the deadly glare his brother was sending him.

“Well that's good then! How was your day Sasuke?” You ask the ravenette in front of you, being oblivious to the nonverbal communication going on between the two boys.

“Fine,” he grumbles out before digging into his own meal.

That was where the conversation ended for the night. Sasuke thanked you for the food then went to his room and closed the door. Once Sasuke left you and Itachi began cleaning up the kitchen before you also went to bed.

That day should have been your first sign. But instead you chose to blissfully ignore it.

A few months had passed and you were now getting ready for finals before winter break. After studying for hours on end at the library with Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Lee and Tenten. You all decided to call it quits for a few hours. Using this time to decompress from the mountain of study guides and textbooks and go grab dinner instead. Naruto suggested that you all go out and grab some ramen for dinner. A treat which you all eventually agreed to because of the cold atmosphere. You and Sasuke split from the group to run home and grab your wallets stating that you would meet the group there. You could tell that Sasuke was glad to have a break from your large group of friends. Despite his overall care for them the hyperactive group did tend to annoy him from time to time.

On the walk back to the apartment you were able to get your raven-haired friend to relax some. Even to the point where you pulled a smile and a few small laughs from him. The two of you were brimming with positive energy by the time you got home. You reached for your keys and unlocked the door while still laughing. Upon entering you both noticed the lights were all off. A weird occurrence because Itachi was usually home by now. The two of you removed your coats and boots before continuing into the apartment. Sasuke walked over to the light switch and flicked it on allowing the two of you to see. Moving to the dining area you set your bag down on the table intending to leave it there for the rest of the night. You then started to walk back to your room to retrieve your wallet when you stopped. Your bedroom door was closed. Something you don’t remember doing this morning when you left. The next thing you noticed was the subtle light coming from under the door. And the final thing to catch your attention was the noise. With your hand hovering over the knob you stopped to listen more. A “squeak” here and there. A slight groan from the mattress. And panting. The collection you knew all too well from your own escapades with your boyfriend. It was at this point that your heartbeat stuttered and your hand began shaking. Quickly realizing you were faced with a Schrödinger's cat situation.

“Hey what’s taking so long?” Sasuke’s baritone voice asks from behind you causing you to jump slightly.

“Ah, n-nothing.” You start to say when the noises on the other side of the door become more prominent. If there was any doubt in your mind about what was happening it was quickly replaced. You took a step away from the entrance to your room and towards your best friend. When you looked up at him you swore you saw a flash of red. Sasuke gently grabbed your shoulders and carefully moved you to the side before storming your room. The door swung open, you heard scrambling and some panicked voices. You slowly peeked your head around the corner and saw Itachi and Izumi in your bed. Itachi turned away from Sasuke and looked at you (a brief look of panic crossing his eyes). You faced away from him and watched Sasuke grab your wallet from the dresser before walking back to you. As he exited the room he threw a brief statement over his shoulder, “We’ll be back later. And you both had better not be here when we get back.” before slamming the door shut and dragging you from the hallway.

You made your way to the front door still in shock over what happened. Sasuke was gently urging you to move faster. He wrapped your scarf back around your neck and slipped your coat onto your arms while you were putting your boots on. Sasuke quickly put his own winter gear back on before grabbing his keys and ushering you out the door. Unfortunately, you weren’t quick enough to escape from Itachi. You heard the elder Uchiha call out your name as he rushed to the front door.

“Please, let me explain myself.” He stated reaching out for you. Luckily Sasuke anticipated this and placed his body between yours and his brother’s.

“You don’t get to explain yourself.” Sasuke stated coldly. “Nothing you could say could possibly remedy this situation.” He barked sending his brother the meanest look he could muster before he turned, lead you away and once again slammed the door.

The two of you made it a few blocks from the apartment before it really set in what had happened. Sasuke was still steaming as he dragged you down the street, not noticing your struggle. Your eyes were filling with tears and you couldn’t quite see where you were going. So you ended up tripping and falling to your knees in the snow. Sasuke immediately stopped and turned toward you when he felt your hand leave his. He kneeled next to you and cupped your face in his hands using his thumbs to wipe away the tears continuously falling from your eyes.

“I, why?... Did, did I do something wrong. Was I not g-good enough. Do I need to change?” You asked stumbling through your words as your chest got tighter. Small sobs shaking your body.

“No. You did nothing wrong. My idiot brother is to blame.” He said staring at you. The two of you sat there for some time in silence. Neither of you had anything to say so you sat there while Sasuke did his best to comfort you. After almost twenty minutes Sasuke gently urged you up off the ground.

“Come on. We don’t have to go to dinner with everyone, but let’s get out of the cold.” He explained to you wrapping his arm around you and guiding you further down the road.

“No, no. Let’s go to dinner with everyone. I’d rather do that.” You said as you wiped your eyes. The two of you continued down the street in a comfortable silence. Sasuke kept his arm wrapped around your shoulders keeping you tucked to his side. That’s how the two of you walked until you were a block from the new ramen shop everyone agreed to meet up at. The two of you entered and soon find your group in the back. You also note that the group grew to include even more of your friends. When you joined your group, you plastered a big smile on your face before sitting down and joining in on the conversation. Sasuke sat down next to you and observed the whole night. Adding some input here and there but otherwise remaining quiet.

As the night went on your smile eventually became genuine. You began laughing at the antics of Kiba and Naruto. You enjoyed talking with Hinata and Neji and smiled at Ino’s stories of the last date she went on. Overall dinner was enjoyable and you almost forgot about what happened back at home.

You and Sasuke were walking back when you remembered what was waiting there. You eventually made it to the front door. Sasuke unlocked it and ushered you in. You took off your coat and boots, still standing in the entrance way. You eventually made your way down the hallway and stared at your bedroom door. You weren’t sure how long you stood there before you felt Sasuke place his hands on your shoulders. He turned you around and directed you into his room. He left again then soon returned with a pair of your pajamas. Sasuke gave you space to get changed. When he came back he climbed into his bed before patting the spot next to him. You quickly crawled in after him and buried your face into his chest and wrapped your arms around his waist.

“I know that you’re probably going to be hurting for a while. But when you’re ready, I will be here for you.” Sasuke said. He began to run his fingers through your hair while he pressed his lips to the top of your head.

“Thank you Sasuke.” You replied as you made yourself comfortable against your best friend.


	13. Neji - Stressed out

This happened every year. Usually about a month in, all of the school work starts to pile up. Papers are assigned,deadlines are approaching, and you always find yourself asking “What the fuck am I doing.” Three years into university and is always the same, your anxiety levels sky rocket, your social skills diminish, and the tear stains on your pillow get larger each night. You eventually get the work accomplished but for two weeks you are reserved wanting to keep your crappy mood and angst away from your friends. But there is one person you ultimately can’t hide from, Neji.

  
You and Neji have been dating since you graduated high school. One of the nice things about dating the stoic man was his ability to read you. Whenever this time in the semester came around he respected your need for space. But something about this time was different.

  
You had locked yourself away in your room (your roommates were out and about) and was focused on the paper that was due later this week. Tears were dripping off of your face in a frustrated manner. Stopping your typing you ran your hands through your hair before wiping your hands across your face, collecting the tears there then discarding them onto your jeans. With a “sniff”you got up and walked to the bathroom, after you blow your nose you turn on the sink and splash some cold water on your face to help with how red it was. Once you were dryed off you heard a “knock” on your door.

  
Approaching it, you quickly looked through the peep hole, only to be meet with brown hair and lilac eyes. Sniffling you open the door and say a meek ‘Hi’ to your boyfriend. Neji gently pushes his way into the apartment and closed the door behind him before wrapping his arms around you and tucking your face into his shoulder while rubbing your back. You hadn’t realized it but this was exactly what you needed. You broke down crying once again, but this time in the arms of someone who cares deeply for you. The two of you stood there for at least five minutes while you calmed down, Neji comforting you the entire time. Eventually, you took a step back and wiped the tears from your face.

  
“Sorry about your shirt.” You said with a small “sniff”.

  
“Don’t worry about it.” Neji replied placing his hand on your head. “How are you?”

  
“Uh, you know, stressed out.” You said with a small chuckle.

  
“How about we take a break, make a plan to get you back on track, then order some food and watch a movie? It's no good to continually push yourself like this. Nothing will get accomplished.” Neji explained to you before ushering you back to your room to get started.

  
After thirty minutes you had a plan and you were able to relax a bit more. Neji called up one of the Chinese places in town and placed in a order for delivery with all of your favorite foods. After that the two of you moved into the living room where you turned on Netflix and found a nice movie to watch. From there the two of you ate the Chinese food, watches to movie and snuggled on the couch.

  
Once the movie was over and the food was gone it was back to work. Bit this time, you had your boyfriend next to you ready to help. And that meant that the pile of homework assignments wasn't so scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Sorry for not posting last week! To make up for it, here's a small drabble dedicated to those who are also struggling with mid terms right now! Keep your head up! You've got it!!
> 
> I will also post next week and get back on schedule!


	14. Orochimaru - Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your parents hire Orochimaru as your tutor, and he finds a new way to motivate you to improve your grades  
> -  
> Thank you to @Cry_Kitty for requesting this, I hope it is to your liking dear  
> (And I apologize if Orochimaru is a bit out of character).

You had always done well in school, specifically in math and science fields. Your homework always had 100% marks, any class assignments you were the first one done, you could always answer the question the teachers had, and any time there was a group assignment everyone always hoped they were pairs with you. But there was one thing that kept you from being the top of the class. Test Anxiety. During class, you knew the martial forwards, backward, left, right and upside down. But when it came to taking the test you froze. The last test you brought home had a big 65 circled in red ink at the top, and that was the final straw for your parents. Your mom went out and found a tutor for you.

And here you are, waiting for the tutor to arrive at your house. You finished cleaning the living room, and you laid out your material on the coffee table, now you're waiting for him to show up. Suddenly the doorbell rings, you get up from the floor and walk over to the door, when you open it a man with fair skin, yellow eyes and black hair is standing there. He has a slight smile on his face, one that doesn’t seem sincere to you. 

“Hello, my name is Orochimaru, I’m your tutor.” He introduces himself. You return the introduction before stepping back and welcoming Orochimaru into your home. You show him where you will be working before walking back to the kitchen to grab the tray of drinks and food your mother always insisted you prepared when guests were over. You set down the tray of green tea and small snacks then sit on the adjacent corner of the table to him.

Orochimaru pulled out your Chemistry book and flipped open to the chapter you were currently working on. After reading the chapter layout he looked over the worksheets that you had before jumping into it. He took his time and explained all of the concepts to you (probably better than your actual teacher did). That took about thirty minutes, then you were onto actually solving the problems. You finished the problem then handed it back to Orochimaru. He looked it over, nodded his head then handed it back and instructed you to keep working. This went on for another hour before Orochimaru let out a sigh, folded his hands in front of him and rested his chin on top of said hands. 

“Why did your parents hire me?” He asked looking into your eyes, “You’re clearly competent, I’ve probably wasted my time being here. Not that I mind getting paid to do nothing.” He explained.

“I don’t have a problem with understanding the material,” You began to explain breaking eye contact with him and instead fiddling with your pencil. “I have a problem when it comes to taking the test. I have good marks on all of my homework and class assignments, but when it’s time to take the test I freeze.” You finished still avoiding looking at him. His shifted slightly, picking up your papers and book once more flipping through them.

“That’s enough for this week.” Orochimaru leads off, “Let’s meet at the same time next week.” He stated standing from his position and moving to the door. You followed behind and said good-bye to him as he left. You then moved back to the living room and began to clean up the mess. The week following was uneventful, you did all your homework and turned it in while pondering what Orochimaru had in store for you next week.

Thinking back to that first day you met him always made you blush. He was so attractive, his skin flawless, his eyes were piercing. And he was so smart, finding ways to explain the concepts to you in two or three ways making sure you understood them. You hoped he could be your tutor for a while longer. You wanted to keep getting to know him.

The next week you followed the same routine. Prepared tea and snacks, laid out your homework and books, then tidied up the area for a bit. After you were done, the doorbell rang alerting you to Orochimaru’s arrival. You opened the door and invited him in. The two of you sat down in the living room once more and you poured you both cups of tea before starting.  
“How did your classes go the rest of last week?” He asked looking at you once again.  
“They went well, I’m a bit nervous because my teacher announced a test for next week over the current chapter.” You explained fidgeting with the cup in your hand.

“We had better get you prepared for that test then,” Orochimaru stated pulling some papers from his bag. “After our last meeting, I constructed some research on test anxiety and found some exercises for you to do to help.” He explained handing you a small packet of papers. The two of you went through the packets together, then practiced some of the exercises. After that your session was finished, Orochimaru left stating that he’d be back The day after tomorrow to help you prepare for the test.

The next lesson you had, went about the same manner, only this time Orochimaru had a practice test prepared for you. He sat right next to you, peering over your shoulder with a timer in his hand in order to create pressure. You ran through the exercises - some of them worked, others not so much. By the end of the hour you found a few exercises that you liked and when Orochimaru graded your mock test you found which exercises helped you under pressure.  
“75%, not bad, you’re getting better, the question now is to see if how you do on the test,” Orochimaru said as he packed up his stuff to leave. You had three more sessions with him before it was time to take your test, and those sessions were spent making sure you understood the subject matter.

Friday was the day of the test, so you both decided to not meet up after school that day (which bummed you out a little bit). The test was scheduled for your last class of the day, only adding to your nerves. You started running through some of the exercises in your head that you had practiced while your teacher started to hand out the test. When one was placed on your table you took a deep breath before turning it over and starting. When time was up you were only a little upset at how the test went, because of trying to calm your nerves you missed answering some of the questions, but you answered more of them correctly this time you felt. After that, you went home and enjoyed your weekend.

When Monday came around you were filled with excitement to see Orochimaru at the end of class today. So you sat attentively through your classes, taking notes, turning in homework. Until your last class. To preface it your teacher passed back the tests. Scrawled in red pen at the top of your was a 79%. Normally most kids would be upset by this score, but this was the best score you had received on a test. You quickly put it away before diverting your attention back to your teacher.

Once class was over you raced back home to prepare for your lesson. Everything was set up by the time Orochimaru arrived. The two of you were sitting down at the coffee table when you whipped out your test and proudly showed it to him. He gave a small smile and congratulated you on your improved score.

“However, I think you can do better.” He said with a smile still on his face.

“Huh? What do you mean?” You asked looking at him.

“I think, given the proper motivation, you can get an A on the next test.” He replied with a soft look on his face.

“Wh - what kind of motivation?” You asked, a hint of fear in your voice and a slight dust on your cheeks.

“If you get a 90% or better on your next test,” Orochimaru started a hint of mischief on his face. “Then I’ll take you on a date.” He finished a grin back on her face.

“Wh - what!? A date!? Wha - Wh - Whe -” You stuttered through before Orochimaru’s chuckled interrupted you.

“Did you think I didn’t notice? You’re too cute.” He said bumping your chin with his knuckle.

“Shall we get started on studying? 90% is still a bit away for you.” Orochimaru finished turning back to the work on the table. You had never been more eager to study in your life. 

When your teacher announced the next test you were glued to your notes, re-reading your textbook and slept with your note cards under your pillow. During class, before the test started, you reviewed your anxiety techniques. 90% or better, was Orochimaru’s condition for taking you out on a date, and you were determined to achieve that. At the end of class, you felt amazing about the test, the best you had in a long time and for once you were excited about getting the test back. And you did the week after.

You were bursting at the seams when your teacher passed the tests back, and scrawled across the top of the paper was a 91%. You had a bright smile on your face for the rest of the day. When class was over you packed up your bag at a record pace, and with your test in hand made a break for your home.

To your pleasant surprise, Orochimaru was standing on your doorstep when you showed up. Your smile only grew when your eyes landed on him. You quickly ran up to him and thrusted your test in his face.

“Look!” You exclaimed bouncing on your toes in front of him “91%!”

“Very good!” Orochimaru said patting your head. “I owe you a date then.” Orochimaru replied threading his arm through yours and leading you out onto the street, “But you know, if you want a follow up to this, you’ll have to get a better score on the next one.” He said smiling down at you.

“I think I can try to do that.” You replied smiling back at him.


	15. Neji - I'm Not Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji and you have an argument on whether he is jealous or not. Hope you all like it, and if you don't, please, please, please, feel free to leave me a comment/ message on what or how I can improve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm Back!!!
> 
> Sorry for the absence in posting for the past 2 months, but I am going to get back into the swing of posting bi-weekly so keep coming back!
> 
> This chapter was requested by @EmpressOfFandom, thank you so much I am working to write the other requests that you made!

Neji had always been stoic with his emotions. Being raised to take over the Hyuga company after graduation had something to do with that. When you first meet him, you thought he was an arrogant prick that didn't deserve the time of day. Especially with how he treated Hinata. That was back in middle School. After he became friends with Naruto, albeit forcefully, he began to change. He was still as serious as ever, but he was no longer the complete douche you first met.

Neji started to show up to more gatherings that your friends held and even started to smile more. Despite what his uncle said it was clear hanging out with everyone was good for him. It even lead to the two of you dating. It took a while but his tough outer shell crumpled around you and you found that the two of you actually enjoyed similar things.

You enjoyed spending time with the Hyuga, especially once you started college and he started working under his uncle. You both tried to make time for each other at least once a week. Sometimes it was you dropping a lunch off for him with a small note, other times it was using his lunch break to go out. And if he had the availability to do so, Neji would make the trip to visit you for the night and you two would spend the time relaxing for a bit before the real world comes for you once again.

It was the Thursday before a long break, not only were you excited to spend time with Neji but you were also calling him to see if he was free to grab lunch with you.

“I really can’t today, we have some deadlines coming up and I have a lot that still needs to be finished.”

“Yeah, no worries, I’ll see you later though right?”

“Yes, I will see you later.”

“Okay, I’ll let you get back to work, bye.”

“Bye”

After you hung up you started walking down the street searching for a place to eat for lunch, now that your plans were changed.

“Hey!” You stopped and turned seeing Lee racing toward you, “My rival’s beautiful significatn other! Where are you off to on this fine afternoon?” He asked skidding to a stop at your side.

“Hi Lee, I’m off to grab some lunch, do you care to join me?” You asked him as you offered him a smile.

“I would be honored!” Lee gasped with stars in his eyes as he bounced up and down. You laughed at his antics as you began walking down the street again. You two searched for a place to eat and eventually decided on a sandwich shop that you and Neji frequented. You sat down and ate together, casually catching up on each other’s lives and talking about how each of your programs were going. At the end of lunch you said goodbye to Lee, who departed after hugging you, then went back to the register to order lunch to-go for your boyfriend.

You made your way out of the shop and down the street with Neji’s order in hand. As you were passing a coffee shop up the street you ran into Choji and Shikamaru.

“Hey guys!” You said walking up to the two of them.

“Hey!’ Choji greeted back while Shikamaru simply waved. “What are you guys up to?” You asked stepping up next to them.

“Just grabbing some coffee and a snack before heading home.” Shika told you

“Would you like to join us?” Choji asked.

“Sure, I still have some time to kill.” You stated following them into the shop. You ordered you favorite drink before sitting down and talking with the two boys. You had been so distracted you hadn’t realize how much time had passed. You had all received your drinks and were too busy enjoying each other’s company. Choji was busy making you laugh while Shikamaru looked on, adding in a comment here and there. And before you realized it, you had spent over an hour and a half with them. Deciding you’d better get on your way, you walked back over to the counter and ordered a drink for your boy friend before walking over and saying “goodbye” to Shikamaru and Choji.

With the lunch bag and coffee cup in hand you began making your way down the street once again. And once again you ran into a friend. This time it was Kiba and Akamaru out on a walk.

“What are you two up to?” You asked leaning over to rub Akamaru’s head.

“Just out for a walk before we go back and start on some homework.” Kiba replied resting his hands behind his head as he looked at you. “What about you?”

“I’m on my way to visit Neji for lunch.” You tell him holding up the bag.

“Care for some company on the way?” Kiba asks looking at you.

“Sure!’ You reply. And the three of you begin walking again. As you make your way down the street you and Kiba converse about a multitude of different topics, laughing all the way.

“And then, the goof totally missteps and completely falls flat on his face!” Kiba exclaims curling in on himself from laughing so hard.

“I can’t believe Naruto did that.” You replied laughing along with him. The two of you continued laughing as you arrived to the Hyuga building and as you walked in, Akamaru wagging his tail along side you. You hadn’t realized how loud the two of you had been until the people around you started shooting you looks.

“What’s the plan from here? You just dropping off the food or are you joining your boy for lunch?” Kiba asked looking at you.

“Nah, I’m just dropping it off. Neji has a bunch of deadlines coming up so I don’t want to bother him.” You responded walking up to the front desk. As the receptionist saw you coming she gave you a smile, she had recognized you from the past times you were here.

“Good afternoon Ami.” You said walking up

“Good afternoon, Neji is on his way down now, I phoned him when I saw you walking in.” Ami replied with a smile.

“Thank you.” You said as you walked over to the elevators, Kiba and Akamaru in tow. The three of you stood around for a while longer, you and Kiba talking some more, until the elevator doors behind you went off. You turned around and walking toward you was the long haired Hyuga you showed up for.

“Hey Handsome,” You said holding out the sandwich bag and cup of coffee with a smile on your face. He returned your smile with a stoic look and a small “Thanks” as he grabbed the bag and cup. Neji looked at you and then Kiba, then back to you.

“I’ll see you at your place later.” Neji said before turning and walking back to the elevators.

“Cheery sunshine as always.” Kiba said as you all turned and walked away.

“He’s having a rough day.” You said as you all walked out.

After you separated from Kiba and Akamaru you walked back to your place and started on making dinner for the night. You were prepping soba noodles with fish in it. Neji’s favorite dish to celebrating the two of you spending time together for the first time in a few weeks. You had perfect timing too. By the time you had dinner finished Neji was walking through your door.

“Hi love, you’re just in time for dinner. I made your favorite.” You said as you finished putting the food into bowels. Neji came in placed himself at the table waiting for you to finish bustling around the kitchen. You grabbed the bowels and a couple of glasses of water, setting them on the table before sitting next to your boyfriend.

“How was work?” You asked as you dug into the soba.

“Work was long.” Neji replied also taking a bite of food. He didn’t give you much more after that. Normally he had complaints, the person messed up this, that customer ordered this, and any other problems that he had to solve while at work. You tried asking a few more questions while sitting there and were met with the same amount of responses. And when you weren’t getting many answers you tried another approach.

“Well, I had a nice day, on my way to bring you food I ran into a few friends. It was good seeing all of them again.” You said, preparing to go into more detail about it.

“I’m well aware of the day you had.” Neji said harshly stabbing his spoon into his bowel.

“What?” You asked turning to face him with a confused look on your face, “What do you mean”

“I mean, the perk of being in my standing, is that there are a lot of people around who wish to be in my good graces. Meaning they report things to me even if I don’t want them to. So, I am aware of what you have been doing all day. I know that you’ve been spending time with Lee, and Shikamaru and Choiji, and Kiba” He stated with an edge to his voice and a stern look on his face before going back to his food.

“Wh – Wow. Are, is that a hint of jealousy I hear?” You asked him, placing your hands on the table and leaning closer to him.

“I’m not jealous. Besides, what do I have to be jealous of anyway?” He asked looking at you.

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?” You asked, “When have I ever given you a reason to be jealous of anyone?” You ask in exasperation. After that the room got quiet and you both went back to eating. The two of you finished dinner in silence. You got up and gathered the dihes to begin washing them while Neji disappeared to get changed out of his work clothes. After you finished the dishes you grabbed your laptop and followed after Neji to your room. When you got to your room you placed your computer on your desk before you got changed, then moved back to the desk to work on one of your papers for school. While you did this, Neji sat on the bed with one of his books reading. The silence continued between the two of you for several more hours as you worked on your paper and he read. Eventually you came to a stopping point and saved your work, then crawled into your bed. Laying on your side, you faced away from Neji as you closed your eyes. It wasn’t long until you heard Neji set his book down and felt the bed shift after he turned off the light. Lying there for a moment, Neji eventually rolled over and draped his arm over your waist – drawing you closer to him – and pressed his head against yours.

“I’m” he started to speak, a bit reserved, “I’m sorry.” He managed to get out. Apologizing was something rare for Neji to do. And it was something you gave your full attention. Turning over in his grasp, you made sure to face him and show you were listening.

“I overreacted, and I am slightly jealous,” He said with reluctance, “of the time our other friends get to spend with you, while I’m limited in the amount I get to spend with you.” Neji finished, brushing his hand over your face and smoothing his thumb over your cheek. You gave a small smile to the brunette before giving your reply.

“I know our time is short together, but I treasure every moment I get with you. And there is no reason for you to feel jealous or insecure, because I will always choose to spend my free time with you if I can.” You attempt to reassure him. “I love you, and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” You say leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips, which he returns.

“Now let’s go to sleep. I have some plans for tomorrow that I wanna run by you in the morning.” You finished off, tucking yourself into Neji’s arms preparing to fall asleep.

“Okay, let’s sleep.” Neji replied wrapping his arms around you again. It then got quiet in your dark room for a moment before, “Hey.”

“Hmm?” you question, shifting your head in acknowledgement.

“I love you too.” Neji said pressing a kiss to your head and settling back to go to sleep.

And since then, neither of you had to worry about the time you spent together.


	16. Tenten - Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of Tenten after she gets hurt.
> 
> Thanks again to @EmpressofFandom for requesting this!

Being with Tenten was a wonderful thing. You two had started dating when you were in your final year of high school and your relationship was only strengthened when you two ended up getting accepted to the same college too. The best part was being able to request being roommates and having that request go through. The best part of it was rearranging your room to suit both of you. The first thing you did was push the beds together, making it more comfortable to sleep on. The cuddling was amazing, and not having to worry about other roommates made it even better. You two would spend as much time as possible together; studying, eating, watching t.v. Your girlfriend even convinced you to go to her MMA matches.

Tenten had received a partial scholarship to be a member of the MMA team. A wonderful opportunity that she couldn’t refuse. So five nights a week she had practice for two hours, and weight training for an hour every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, team study sessions she was required to attend, and out of town competitions. It was a fulltime job for her meaning you cherished the time that the two of you could spend together, primarily sleeping. She always wanted you to attend her matches, something you didn't always do. Watching your girlfriend get beat up was not something you enjoyed. But you made all of her home matches, it would brighten the smile on her face when she looked up after a match and saw you standing there cheering for her. That's what you were currently on your way to do.

After showing the gate attendant your school ID, you made your way to the front few rows and found a seat. The rounds started, and you sat patiently waiting as the wright classes were called.  When Tenten’s class was called you shifted to the edge of your seat in anticipation, only to see someone else from the team walk out. Confusion set in when you saw that girl taking your girlfriend’s place in the ring – something she would not give up unless something was really wrong – and Tenten warming up on the side. After the weight class that Tenten typically fought at was over, you watched her slip on her gloves and made her way into the ring.

She made her way to the middle and shook the hand of her opponent, a red head who stood a whole head and a half taller than Tenten. The bell rung and the two started to fight, Tenten had an advantage, being smaller made her quicker, but the bigger girl was without a doubt stronger. Everytime the red head connected a hit on Tenten you recoiled on yourself as the sound resonated through the gym. Your knuckles turned white at how hard you grasped your hands together. This was the first match you had to watch where Tenten was being brutalized in the first round. After the time was up Tenten stumbled back to her corner, shaking her right hand out more than usual, a bruise already forming on her left shoulder, and bloo starting to drip from her nose because of the last bit of contact she had. Her coach placed some cotton in her nostril to slow the bleeding and gave her a bit of water before the next round started.

And that round, gave brutal a new name (at least in your opinion). For the first time, you could see Tenten getting tired. Her moves were slowed and not as accurate as they normally were. You had to sit and watch your girlfriend get hit continuously, something that hadn’t bothered you before, because she always turned out fine. This time it was different.

On one punch, Tenten fell, and landed awkwardly on her wrist. The fall made you cringe, from the angle that you had on the arena you could see how it got bent. But Tenten rolled away and got back up to keep fighting. This continued through that round and into the next, with the bigger girl pummeling Tenten the entire time. Until the frustration of Tenten not staying down, finally got to the bigger girl. The red head snapped, she grabbed your girlfriend and delivered a full forced head butt to Tenten, and she dropped to the mat. The referee blew his whistle stopping the match as everyone realized that Tenten had been knocked out.

You quickly jumped out if your seat in the audience and made your way to the ring, her coach already jumping in and motining for the trainer. You had to stand by the side, waiting to be told the diagnostics. After two minutes of assessment (which felt like an eternity) the trainer made the executive decision to call an ambulance and take Tenten to the emergency room. After another two minutes Tenten came through. And she wasn’t happy.

“I don't need an ambulance, I'm fine.” she said making a third attempt to sit up and pressed down for a third time by her coach and trainer. You were finally able to join her, sitting by her side you grasped her hand tightly and said,

“You are going to the hospital, and that's final. You were knocked out for two minutes, and you know how dangerous that can be. So enough arguing, and relax until we get to the hospital.” You stated matter of factly. And from that point on, she laid quietly until the ambulance got there. Two paramedics rushed over and loaded your girlfriend onto the stretcher then pushed her away. You followed them while the trainer and coach stayed behind. 

After you got to the hospital, they took Tenten away to run more tests while you sat in the lobby waiting. Almost an hour had passed when a nurse had come to pick you up and take you to Tenten’s room. When you walked in her ankle was in a brace, her wrist in a cast, and the bruising from the match was starting to show. Tenten offered you a smile from her laying down position on the hospital bed. At first, you thought you were fine seeing her in that state, but then the tears started welling up in your eyes. You hadn’t realized how scared you had actually been over Tenten being hospitalized, until this point. Small sobs began to shake your body as you stood in the doorway. Looking at your girlfriend in such a fragile state broke your heart. Tenten had a sympathetic look come over her eyes and simply held out her arms to you. You rushed to her, throwing your arms around her and burying your face in her shoulder. Tenten wrapped her arms around you, gently rubbing your back in an attempt to console you.

“What were you even doing fighting a weight class up?” You asked, pushing away from her, but keeping your hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes, her hands fell down to your waist still rubbing soothing circles.

“We didn’t have enough people to match people for tonight’s round, so I volunteered to fight a class up so we could have more matches tonight.” She explained to you.

“Well, what did the Doctor say?” You asked reaching a hand out and brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

“They said that I have a broken wrist, a severely sprained ankle and a grade three concussion.” She said with a sigh. “And because of the concussion, they want to keep me overnight for observations. And it’s going to be a few weeks before I can go to practice, and I need to take it easy for a while. They said it may take longer for me to get back into the swing of my school schedule too.” Tenten explained to you, using one hand to wipe at her face.

“That’s okay then, you’ve been needing a break anyway. This will give you some time to recuperate from all of the recent stress. And I will be there beside you the entire time, to help you out. With school, or whatever else you need.” You told her gently rubbing her shoulders. 

Just then a nurse came in and explained that visiting hours were going to be over soon and that you were welcomed back tomorrow before she left.

“So, I will see you tomorrow then. Get some rest if you can and I will be here as soon as visitor hours start.” You said, pressing a light kiss to Tenten’s forehead and squeezing her hands that were laced with yous.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Tenten replied placing a chaste kiss to your lips. “Hey, when you come back tomorrow, could you bring some coffee from that shop you like? I hear that the hospital stuff isn’t that great.” The brunette asked, making puppy dog eyes at you. 

“Ha! We’ll see!” You replied brushing your hand against her cheek before breaking away from her “But I have to get going before they chase me out of here.” You told her stepping away from her and toward the door. “Goodnight Tenten” You blew a kiss.

“Goodnight,” She said, watching you make your exit. 

Walking back to the dorms by yourself was hard enough, but having to sleep in your shared room by yourself was awful. You tossed and turned the whole night long not having your significant other beside you to comfort you when your nightmares woke you up. After a long, restless night, you woke up and got dressed to go visit your girlfriend. On your way out of your room you grabbed your school bag and wallet. You walked down the street and made a quick stop at the coffee shop down the street from the hospital before you made the final steps of the trek.

You walked into Tenten’s room and she greeted you with a smile.

“Hey! Glad you’re here!” She beamed at you.

“You’re only glad because I brought you real coffee.” You sass at her handing her the hot beverage.

“You may be right about that.” She replied grabbing the cup from you and taking a tentative sip. “But the good news is, the doc says I can go home tomorrow.” Tenten said turning to you with a smile. You returned the smile before reaching for her hand.

“Good, it’s been too quiet in the dorm without you.” You told her while sitting next to her bed, her hand still laced with yours.

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence as Tenten sipped her coffee and you pulled out your laptop to work on your homework. The two of you spent the entire day like that, in a relaxed state, enjoying each others company. You occasionally took breaks from your homework to talk with Tenten for a bit, twice before you left you made a run to grab food for the two of you, and when visiting hours were up again you parted with the promise of coming back tomorrow morning with clothes for her. The two of you said “goodbye” and with a quick kiss you left for the dorms again.

The next morning you packed your backpack with some of Tenten’s favorite “cozie” clothes to wear: a pair of worn sweatpants, an old tee-shirt of her’s, and one of your sweatshirts that she staked claim over. Then you made your way back to the hospital (stopping for coffee once more). When you showed up you were greeted by your loving girlfriend who was slowly getting out of bed. You placed the coffees down on a small table then wrapped your arms around Tenten’s waist embracing her in a hug, she wrapped her arms around your shoulders returning the affection.

“Ready to get out of here?” You asked her taking a step bag and handing her your backpack.

“Definitely,” she responded accepting the bag from you then going to get changed.

After Tenten was finished getting changed she walked back over to you and grabbed your hand. You gave her a smile then leaned over and picking up a coffee and handing it to her before grabbing your own. The two of you walked out of her room, hand in hand, and made it over to the receptionist desk to review the information you needed to know for Tenten to recover. 

Once you were done talking the two of you headed home. Sipping coffee and laughing the whole way back. When you got back to your dorm you quickly changed into your own “cozie” clothes before climbing into bed with Tenten. The two of you got to enjoy a relaxing day of resting, watching Netflix, and snuggling. With your only worries being making sure Tenten was in competition shape for next month. (Something you weren’t fond of, bt supported anyways because of your love for her).


	17. Kakashi - Mission Nurse (Ninja World)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to shatterdays for requesting this! Not quite sure if I like how this ended but you guys let me know what you think!  
> You and Kakashi get assigned on a mission together, and when you get roughed up he takes care of you.

Being short handed in the village often meant that people had to be designated to jobs as they were needed. That was how you got paired up with Kakashi Hatake to take on a B - Ranked mission, espionage. The object was to collect information on a nearby village rumored to have connections with the Akatsuki. It was supposed to be easy, in and out, collect the information then leave. Try to not engage. It was so secretive, Lady Tsunade ordered the two of you to leave behind any gear with Konoha markings. Meaning the two of you donned your typical gear in a black color and no flack jacket. Leaving you exposed, but better for sneaking around.

The two of you arrived outside the compound as the sun was going down. You stashed your bags high up in a nearby tree before you two got started on your mission. You climbed to the top of the trees and began your approach to the village you were ordered to survey. There, the two of you sat, shoulder to shoulder in silence. Observing.

The two of you sat silently for almost two hours before one of your targets shows up. A village official that was headed to a meeting with some of the other officials. The two of you slipped down from the trees and into the shadow of the  streets, carefully tracking the man, never stepping into lights where you could be seen. The man being highly cautious of his surroundings, always looking over his shoulder, checking to see if he was being followed. BUt he never picked up on the two of you.

You tracked the man all the way through the town and out to a rural part of the village. He made his way to a broken down shack, he slipped to the sid of it and pressed on a knot of wood on the frame revealing a secret passage in the ground. The man took one more look around before descending into the hole. You and Kakashi quickly followed behind him, slipping in before the passage closed.

You followed the hallway around, Kakashi close behind you, until the hallway ended and connected to a room where many other men were gathered. The meeting went on and you and Kakashi sat patiently, gathering information and storing it away in your brain. This village was planning an attack on some land just within the grasps of Konoha. Once they revealed their plan of action Kakashi threw you a nod of his head, “Let’s get out of here”. He snuck away first , then you closely followed behind. Down the hallway, back up the stairs, and through the secret passage you came in through. 

“Now that we have the information let’s get back to the village and report this.” You said pulling your mask down and adjusting the belt around your waist. You turned to say something to Kakashi before you were cut off.

“Spies huh?” You quickly spun around to face the new voice quickly pulling up you mask. “It’s been a while since anyone’s been stupid enough to sneak into this village.” There standing in front of you was Genzo, S rank rogue ninja for hire. With the most murderous look in his eyes. He killed all the members of the village he belonged to. And is highly wanted and warned against in your black book. A sick grin spreads onto his face as he draws his swords and prepares to face the two of you. You pull a kunai from your waist and take on a defensive stance. 

“We need to end this quickly, the less people you are aware of this the better, we weren’t supposed to fight anyone, but we will have to kill him to keep this mission a success.” Kakashi said to you from your side. 

“Rodger.” You replied.

And that’s when the fight started. It lasted for about thirty minutes. But without your typical gear you suffered the cost of fighting. For the majority of the fight you and Kakashi stayed by each other’s sides, managing to land several hits to Genzo. However, at one point Genzo managed to separate the two of you, and ended up landing a blow on you. Leaving deep wounds on your arm and leg. Kakashi saw and quickly attacked while Genzo had his back turned. Managing to knock Genzo out. The two of you knew that you couldn’t leave him behind so Kakashi drug Genzo to the closest wall and the two of you climbed over it, effectively escaping the village undetected. 

“I’ll get rid of him, you make your way back to where we stashed our gear.” Kakashi told you dragging Genzo’s body off.

“Gotcha.” You replied slightly limping away. You had done your best to create makeshift bandages out of your already torn clothes so your blood wasn’t left behind as proof. You had made it back to the trees when Kakashi had caught up to you, covered in dirt. He found you leaning up against one of the trees attempting to catch your breath, and clutching your leg.

“We need to patch you up.” Kakashi said disappearing into the trees to retrieve your bags. He jumped back down and helped you slip your bag onto your back, then Kakashi slipped his bag onto his front and pulling you onto his back. “Let’s get away from here.” He told you before taking off. You made it a few miles before you came across an inn that typically housed travelling ninjas. Kakashi got a room for the two of you to share then walked the two of you there.

He set you down on the ground then began searching his bag. Kakashi left the room to grab a rag and a bowl of hot water. When he returned, he set the bowl next you you then pulled out a small medical kit then turned toward you. 

“Let’s get you patched up okay?” He asked sitting beside you. He worked gently, softly caressing your arm as he took the rag and cleaned the blood from your skin. The water grew a dark shade of red as Kakashi finished wiping you down. He carefully sewed stitches into your skin. At first it hurt, but eventually you grew used to the sharp pokes. And at the end of Kakashi closing up the two wounds on you he gently wrapped them in bandages and secured the coverings into place. He then quickly cleaned up the mess that was left over before coming to sit next you you again.

“I’m sorry your clothes were ruined.” Kakashi said brushing his hands over you shoulders, slightly rousing you as you were drifting off to sleep.

“Hmm, yeah, its okay, I’ll fix them later.” You mumbled slightly nodding off. 

“Now, now, you can’t fall asleep yet.” Kakashi said dragging his hands down your arms and grabbing your hands. “You lost a lot of blood, so we need to get you some food and liquids.” He explained standing up and pulling you up along with him. As soon as he had you on your feet Kakashi wrapped his arm around you waist while you draped your arm over his shoulder. The two of you made your way to the kitchen, where you were able to get some tea and a bowl of rice from the chef. You then made your way back to your room and sat down again, slowly eating the rice and sipping the tea. Once you had finished, Kakashi gathered the dishes and placed them by the door. He walked back over to you and helped you get situated on the cot, he then turned out the lights before laying down next to you. You rolled over and draped your arm over his torso, nestling your head against his chest as he wrapped his arm around you protectively.

“Perk of going on a mission with your boyfriend huh?” Kakashi asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

“Mh - hmm you know it.” You replied nuzzling in closer, revealing in the warmth he provided as you closed your eyes.

“When we get back tomorrow we’ll get you to the hospital and get those checked out.” Kakashi said gently rubbing your arm, being careful not to place too much pressure where he just stitched up.

“Heh, I think you did a fine job. Besides, what’s a few more scars to my growing collection.” You joked.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re still going to the hospital tomorrow. No go to sleep.” Kakashi said pulling the blanket up over the two of you. 

“‘Kay,” You replied before falling asleep.


	18. Haku - Family (Ninja World)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from the view of a female reader because of the request.  
> Thanks to yetanotherlurker2 over on Tumblr for this request! I hope you guys like it!

You had been passing through the outer edge of the Land of Fire. Supposedly, there was a bridge that was going to be finished soon leading to the Land of Waves. Upon approaching where the bridge was to lay, you noticed that there was no bridge. While glancing out at the water a group of ninja passed you, looking a little worse for wear. You threw a smile to the team’s silver haired leader as you walked on. 

“Man, I really hope Haku is alright.” The one in the orange jumpsuit grumbled.

“Don’t worry Naruto, those village people know what their doing.” A pink haired girl responded.

“But with the village being in that bad of shape, I wouldn’t hold out on them.” The raven haired boy said.

The three kids looked rather high in spirit, otherwise you would see if you could help heal them up. You have been on the road for a while as a wandering Medic, offering your help where you could. You had been trained in Medical Ninjutsu for several years before deciding being a ninja wasn’t what you wanted. With so many people suffering in the country you made your way off into the world wanting to help them.

You stared out at the water again. There was a village out there that most likely needed help. You decided to make your way to the island and offer what you could to help them. You soon knew then you arrived by the partial bridge that stood erect from the island. As you passed through the town you noticed that it was rather barren. Though the people you passed semed high in spirit. Eventually you noticed a trail of dried blood on the ground leading off through the town. You decided to follow it and see where it would lead you. At the end of the trail was a multitude of villagers working on what looked like a girl, around your age.

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to intrude but I was wondering if I could offer my help?” You inquired stepping into the room.

“Not unless you can work miracles,” One of the olde women griped, ringing out a rag then turning back to the girl. 

“Well, I can do something of the sort.” You replied setting your bag down, and slipping off your shoes then kneeling down beside the rest of the women and got started using your jutsu to help further the healing process. Once the wounds were looking better you leaned back and wiped your brow .

“Well, this young man sure is lucky that you stopped by.” One of the old ladies said as she handed you a towel.

“Glad to help … I’m sorry, young man?” You asked turning toward the woman. 

“Oh yes, I believe his name is Haku? He was one of the people that were terrorizing our town and preventing the bridge from being built. But apparently had a change of heart due to that group of ninja that were helping us out.” She said as she began cleaning up. “None of us had the heart to deny helping the boy recover from his injuries. His mentor on the other hand wasn’t as fortunate. He passed away before we could help him.” 

“I see.” You replied turning back to the boy on the ground.

You spent the next couple of days there assisting the village. Helping heal Haku and others that were sick or injured in that time. On the third day of you being in the village Haku finally woke up.

“Good morning sleepy head.” You said as you finished changing a set of bandages on his arm. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, thank you.” He replied glancing up at you. The two of you sat in silence for a long while before he spoke again, “Where am I exactly?”

“Still in the Land of Waves. In a small hut on the outer part of the village. Some of the villagers brought you here after the whole situation with Gato.”

“Hm. But why?”

“One of the older ladies mentioned something about a Naruto? He asked for their help after your friend helped defeat Gato.” You said somberly, checking his other bandages.

“Naruto huh? He has a kind heart.” Haku said with a strained smile on his face. The room grew quiet. 

“I’ll go get you some food, and a bit of water.” You told Haku climbing to your feet and leaving him be for the moment. 

After a week of recuperating Hau decided that he was strong enough physically to travel again. And when you realized no one else in the village needed your help you also decided to leave.

“Where are you off to now?” Haku asked stepping up next to you.

“I’m gonna head back across the water to the mainland. I travel the lands and help people with my medical ninjutsu.” You explained looking at Haku, “You’re more than welcomed to join me if you’d like.” You said giving him a smile.

“That would be nice.” He replied smiling back and joining you you climbed into the boat.

And that was the start of your relationship.

The two of you traveled together for years, visiting villages that needed saving and doing your part to help them out. And along the way the two of you fell in love. After helping villages for several years the two of you decided to start your own clinic. The two of you had visited nearly every town in the land of fire and longed for a place to settle down. So you found one of the busiest roads and set up a small shop. One where you sold herbs and medicines along with providing treatment to those who needed it. And it turned out that Haku was skilled in acupuncture. Something that came in handy for your little shop. You also attached a small apartment to your shop for the two of you to live in. Once you had finished building your home the two of you were married.

However the marital bliss lasted momentarily, then the Fourth Ninja War started. The two of you weren’t ninjas of any village, but decided to lend a helping hand. Once the war was over and your assistance was no longer needed you decided to settle down in your small home.

As peace settled through the nation you did not see as many patients as you had in the past, but in your opinion that was a good thing. You still had some regular customers drop in every now and again for checkups and to purchase herbs that you grew. But for once you had time to breath that you didn’t before. And the opportunity to start a family. 

In the following years you gave birth to two children, Momochi and Yuki. Momochi closely resembled his father, not only in his appearances but also with the Kekkei genkai. By his seventh birthday Momochi was proudly showing off his ability to manipulate ice. Then there was your daughter, named after the clan Haku had derived from. Yuki shared you resemblance and passion for medicine that showed at a young age. She was always excited to tag along and learn about different herbs you used for medicine and observing as you healed the people that visited your clinic.

There was a two years age gap between them, but that didn’t keep them from being thick as thieves. The two of them loved to play in the woods behind your house at odd hours of the day, in fact, that was how your next surprise came along.

“Mom! Can Yuki and I go out and play?” Your eight year old yelled at you while you were cleaning up.

“That’s fine, but be careful, the sun will be setting soon.” You replied.

“Thanks Mom!” You heard two voices call before the door slammed behind them. Not long after it quieted down in the clinic two arms wrapped themselves around your waist while a chin rested on your head.

“We should join them.” Haku said, “You’ve been cooped up in here all day and it’s lovely outside.” He explained dragging you away from the counter you were currently standing at.

“I suppose I can step away for a bit.” 

The two of you traveled outside to enjoy the summer eventing air for a while. As you looked down the road you noticed your children running to a stranger who was off in the distance. Not something that was uncommon, most likely they were checking to see if they needed help. The group of three began progressing closer to your home, your children on either side of the man chattering away to him. As soon as your children saw you your son ran towards you.

“Momma! Papa! This man says his name is Momochi too!” Momo said as he ran toward you.

Beside you you heard Haku’s breath hitch as the man finally got close enough to identify.

“Zabuza?” He whispered, a shocked look on his face.

You looked at your husband before glancing back at the man now standing in front of you. 

“Hey kid.” The tall male grumbled out. “I see you’ve grown up.” Zabuza said with a slight glint in his eyes. Something that felt like a “Proud father” type of stare.

“It’s been almost 15 years. I thought you were dead.” Haku’s voice quivered as he grabbed your hand and held tight.

“ I thought the same for you. Last time I saw you was when you were lying dead on the bridge.” Zabuza replied shifting his weight, “What happened to you?”

“Well, I did, sort of.” You meekly interjected. “I was passing through the town hoping to provide help to the village and ended up saving him.” You explained.

“Zabuza, this is my wife. And these are my children.” Haku said as said children ran over to the two of you.

As the sun was setting you quickly ushered everyone inside. There you made tea and continued the conversation. Zabuza had no idea about how he was brought back to life, but you could tell that Haku didn’t really care. He was happy to have his friend back in his life. Then Zabuza asked about Momochi to which Haku happily explained that his son was named after him.

Haku was quick to ask Zabuza to move in, and Zabuza responded with great reluctance. Claiming that he didn’t want to mess up what Haku had worked so hard to creat. You quickly interjected and explained that Zabuza was family to your husband, and that automatically made him family to everyone in your household. After your explanation Zabuza agreed to becoming a member of your family and living with you. Reunited with his old friend, you could tell a weight had been lifted from your husband. 

Your family grew further that day, and you couldn't be happier.


	19. Shikamaru - Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for requesting this @Suga_Baby93 I hope you enjoy it and the other ones you requested are on their way!!  
> \- Sorry this one is shorter than some of the others!
> 
> (It may take a while, I am working on finals week and projects and moving so sorry or the inconsistent update schedule!)

You could tell that Shikamaru wasn’t feeling very well. He was never an avid note taker, but he also never fully put he head down on the desk during a lecture (if anything, it was typically propped up on one hand). But today as he was sitting next to you in your history lesson with his head buried in his arms and his hood up. You occasionally glanced over at him, but made sure to keep track of the lecture going on so you could explain it to him later. Half way through the lecture you felt Shikamaru place his hand in your lap, he doesn’t have an affinity for public displays of affection. Unless he isn’t feeling good, in which case he avidly seeks it out. So you slip your unoccupied hand down and lace your fingers with his. Once the class was over you pulled your hand free and began to pick up your things and the two of you walked out of the classroom. Once in the hall wall shikamaru quickly slipped his hand back into yours.

“You okay?” You asked glancing up at him.

“Nhh, Migraine.” Shikamaru replied.

“Mmm, well, let’s make a stop at the bookstore then we can head back to my place.” You said carefully dragging him behind you. Leaving him outside the door you walked in and bought a coffee and a bottle of water before leaving. 

“Here you go,” you said handing over the coffee before pulling a bottle of pain relievers out of your backpack. You grabbed two pills out and handed them to him before putting the bottle back and trading him the coffee for the water bottle. Shikamaru quickly took the medicine before grabbing the coffee back from you. The two of you then began the trek back home. 

As soon as you got back to your apartment you set your bags down by the door and toed off your shoes. Then you turned on a movie and sat down on the floor leaning against the couch. Shikamaru laid down next to you and promptly placed his head in your lap, then wrapped his arms around your waist. You reached down and carefully pulled out the hair band that kept Shika’s hair neat. Afterwards, you began running your fingers through his hair and massaging his temples. As a result Shikamaru let out a soft hum.

“Feel better?” You questioned looking down at him.

“Slightly. The coffee helped but this is really hitting the spot.” He said nuzzling closer to you. That’s how the two of you sat. Shikamaru snoozing slightly when you ran your fingers through his hair and watched the movie. It turned out to be a rather relaxing day for the both of you. A few hours had passed and the second movie was finishing by the time Shikamaru rolled over and cracked his eyes open.

“Good morning sleepy head” you said sweeping the hair out of Shikamaru’s face. 

“Hn.” He replied allowing his eyes to slide shut, simply relaxing them.

“Good nap?” You questioned smiling down at him. “I can’t imagine my lap being too comfortable for prolonged periods.”

“Hn, it’s alright.” Shika replied slightly opening one eye to peak at you, “But the view is the best part.” He followed up with, smiling at you. 

“Cute,” you smirked back at him. “But my toes are falling asleep so you gotta get up.” you explained. The two of you got up from the floor and moved to the couch instead to continue the snuggling sessions. The two of you sat in silence for a moment before Shikamaru pulled you down to lay with him and placed a kiss to your forehead.

“Thanks for taking care of me today.” He murmured into your hair. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” You asked looking up at him with a smirk on your face.

“Hush.” He said, placing his hand against the back of your head and pulling you down to his chest. 

That’s how the two of you spent the rest of your day, relaxing and recovering.


	20. Gaara - Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - I go to the same coffee shop every day after class and you’re always there in the back corner sitting alone and always order the same thing. I tried it, it’s delicious and you look so sad. (Preference for Garra to approach the reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Sorry for the extreme delay!! I have had a lot going on and have also had a real bad case of writers block! 
> 
> Thank you to @Suga_Baby93 for requesting this! I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, I'm not sure how I feel about this ending so feed back as always is much appreciated! (Even if it's random mashing on the key board)

            Life was sucking, to say the least. When you moved away from your hometown to pursue higher education you were confident in yourself. But it has been two and a half months, you officially have your midterm grades and the results are bleak. In high school you were an A/B student, learning was easy for you and all of your assignments had received high marks. But in college your class sizes were bigger, the content was harder and those in your classes were not as  nice. Needless to say, the assignments you were turning in were rather weak, often missing the page count your professors asked for, and your test scores showed you didn’t understand the content matter. 

            Sighing in frustration at your reports you packed up your backpack and made your way out of your dorm and down the street to your favorite coffee shop. You arrived to the shop and opened the door, instantly the smell of coffee beans rushed over you and soothed your stress. You carefully made your way to the counter and gave the barista a kind smile. You recognized the girl from your hallway back at school, she always said “hi” to you and was really nice.

            “Hey! Same drink as usual?” Sakura asked with a smile on her face.

“Yeah, except make it a large and add a shot of espresso please. I have a bunch of homework to do.” You said with a smile on your face. The two of you exchanged pleasantries momentarily before you walked over to an open table and let Sakura get back to work.

           You located your regular spot, a table near a window tucked away in the corner, and spread your work out in front of you. Opening your laptop you began reviewing what you didn’t understand on the last test. Sakura brought over your drink and left you with a wish of “Good Luck”.

            You started in on your work again taking a sip from your drink here and there. Referencing your notes and book repeatedly was your eyes tired. You decided to take small break  from your studying when you realized that nearly an hour and a half had past. You sat there zoned out taking a sip from your drink glad that it was half full and still an adequate temperature. You were sitting there when someone standing next to your table cleared their throat. 

            “Do you mind if I sit with you?” A rather attractive redhead asked standing next to the chair across from you. With a quick glance around the cafe you realized that there were no more open seats in the vicinity. 

            “Um, sure. Please have a seat.” You said gesturing to the seat in front of you as you cleared a spot on the table. 

            “By the way, my name is Gaara.” He said.

            “Nice to meet you,” You responded while straightening your papers before introducing yourself. The two of you were sitting quietly for a short period of time before Gaara spoke up again.

            “What is it that you’re working on?” 

            “Ah, just some work for this class that I am currently failing.” You explained with a dry chuckle.

            “I recognize the class, I took it a few semesters ago if you’d like some help on it?”

            “Really? That would be amazing, i would greatly appreciate the help.” You replied. Gaara moved closer to you and began spreading your papers out. The two of you then began working through what you had, Gaara explaining what you were previously missing. And doing so in a way that you actually understood instead of telling you to “read your book” or “review your notes”. After working on things for nearly two hours you were finally understanding your content. 

            “Oh you’re a lifesaver Gaara.” You said as you leaned back in your seat stretching out. 

            “I’m glad I could help.” He replied fiddling with his cup. The two of you then spent some time talking before you realized how late it had gotten and decided to leave. The two of you were outside, you were smiling at Gaara as you said your goodbyes. You began walking away before you heard him call out your name.

            “Yes?” You asked turning to face him. Gaara stood in front of you and nervously fiddled with his hands for a brief moment before speaking.

            “I need to be honest with you. I have seen you here many times before, almost everyday to be exact. You order the same drink everytime you come in, Sakura is a close friend of mine. The other day I decided to try it out, I thought it was delicious. And at first I wasn’t going to say anything to you. But when I walked in and saw you so sad I decided I had to say something.” Gaara said his hands buried deep in his pocket.

            ‘Thank you for that Gaara. I appreciate it, you really lifted my spirits back there.” You said smiling at him. The two of you stood their in a calm silence before you broke it again.

            “So, would you want to meet up again? Maybe another study date?” You asked looking at your feet and nervously fiddling with your hands.

            “I would like that.” Gaara said. You looked up and saw a soft smile on your face, making one show up on yours too. The two of you exchanged phone numbers before agreeing to meet up tomorrow at the same time before parting ways. 

            When you got back to your apartment you sent Gaara a text

**Gaara**

**8:30** **{** I made it home safe! **}**

**{** Good. I will see you 

                                     Tomorrow **}** **8:30**

**{** Good-night **}**

**{** :) **}** **8:31**

**8:32{** See you tomorrow.

                                                                                    Good Night (:  **}**

            For the first time in a few weeks you went to bed relax, and with a smile on your face.


	21. Kankuro - Clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the request!   
> "Kankuro holds Reader back by their hood when they’re about to do something stupid (or when reader saw a stray kitten and really wanted to take it home and eventually Kankuro gives in."

To say you were a clutz was an understatement. You could barely go a day without spilling some form of food or drink on yourself. More often than not you managed to trip on the air. And it was typically a miracle if you went without breaking something. Usually your mishaps were caused by your eagerness to do something. Wanting to get to a shop quickly, rushing to put away your plate, just being easily excited in general. But according to your boyfriend your clumsiness was one of your charming features. 

For whatever reason Kankuro simply adored the small mistakes you made. He  would frequently laugh when you would slop food and patiently help you clean up messes that happened from you breaking something. You truly loved Kankuro and all his patience and support he provided you. 

Today was the first day  that the two of you had off from work in a while. Not only that, but it was the warmest day of April so the two of you were walking around the city. You animatedly talking while holding Kankuro’s hand and swinging your arms between the two of you. 

Your first stop was at your favorite restaurant. The two of you talked from the time you were seated, to when you ordered through eating up until an hour after you finished your food. It was so easy to talk to Kankuro. You never ran out of things to talk about between the two of you. Infact, during your first date the two of you went out for coffee and spent hours talking. And once the coffee was gone and the shop was closing the two of you then walked around the park talking more before it was so late you two had to part ways. 

After lunch the two of you walked down the street to said coffee shop from your first date, grabbed some drinks and continued on your way. Simply enjoying the day and each others company. 

“How has work been?” You asked him while swinging his hand with yours as you walked. 

“Really good, I actually have a student, 13 years old, that’s gonna be coming in and learning about crafting.”  
“13? That’s about when you started.” You replied smiling at him. Kankuro ran a shop of all odds and ends. He sold dolls and puppets along with offering repair services, fixing broken parts, repainting worn dolls. Kankuro also did puppet show performances when requested, along with dabbling in ventriloquism.  
“Yeah, she’s really talented too, wants to learn how to make her own puppets. So I’ll be instructing her after school for a couple of days a week.” Kankuro explained glancing down at you.

“That’ll be fun. This will be your first student.” You replied grinning back.

“Well aside from you.” He fired back.

“Ha, that was a failed attempt and you should not consider me as one of your students.” You joked with him. The two of you laughed remembering your failed attempt to help Kankuro make a puppet earlier in the year. 

The two of you continued your walk, simply enjoying the weather. Lost in your own thoughts you casually followed Kankuro’s lead. Not really paying attention to your surroundings you just floated along sipping your drink and thinking about the man walking next to you. In fact, you were so zoned-out you hadn’t realized you had almost walked into traffic until  you felt Kankuro’s arms wrapped around your waist holding you to him.

“What am I gonna do with  you.” He sighed, dropping his head on your shoulder. You simply shrugged causing your boyfriend to chuckle. 

“You dropped your coffee.” You said now looking at the spilled drink on the ground. Kankuro let out a full blown laugh before pressing a kiss you your head. 

“C’mon, the light’s green” He replied taking your hand again and walking along side you once more.The two of you walked a while more until you pulled Kankuro to a stop in front of an alley. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked looking at you.

“I thought I heard something.” You replied looking down the alley. You stood there for a moment before you heard the noise again. “There it is!” You exclaimed taking off down the alley.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!’” Kankuro shouted grabbing the back of your shirt. “Wait a second, don’t just run off.” He said standing next to you.

“Then come with me.” You said  as you drug him into the alley along side you. You looked around before you heard the noise again. Kneeling down by the dumpster you reach under and pull out the thing making the noise. Well, the two things making the noise. Two small, dirty, and shivering kittens. “Oh, look at them! These poor babies.” You say cooing over the small kittens.

“Babe, no, put ‘em back.” Kankuro told you crouching down to your level.

“But, look at them,” You say holding up the two kittens. “They’re all alone, and need help.” You pleaded pulling out your best puppy-dog eyes. He stared at you for almost a minute. Then he gave in.

“Agh, fine.” He said looking away from you slightly defeated.

“Yay!” You exclaim jumping up from your spot on the ground. You shoulderd up next to your boyfriend to show off the kittens. 

“Let’s head to the vet’s office and get them checked out.” Kankuro told you taking one kitten from you, then lacing his free hand with yours walking out of the alley with you. 

“Aw, you’re the best boyfriend.” You said pressing a kiss to his face. 

The two of you continue on your way, cutting your date short to head to the Inuzuka clinic to have the two kittens checked out. You and Kankuro discussed names for the two kittens as you walked. You chose the name Kaede for the girl for the maple leaf pattern on her back) and Kankuro picked Akio for the boy. No other reason than he liked the name. 

That’s how the two of you spent the rest of your day. You dropped the kittens off then went shopping for supplies for your new son and daughter. Since Hana was going to keep the kittens overnight for observation, that left the two of us some time to go home and get everything set up for the two of them. You set up the litter box near the laundry machine while Kankuro struggled with the cat tree. Then , you set up the food and water containers before walking into the main room to relax on the couch. Kankuro pushed the fully constructed cat tower into the corner before collapsing next to you resting his head on your shoulder. The two of you rested for a bit before deciding to go and grab dinner.

Once you came back from dinner the two of you got ready for bed and were laying down. You tucked yourself against Kankuro’s side and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Thanks for letting me take in the kittens.” You murmured to him.

“Well, if we didn’t then who would.” He replied wrapping his arm around you. “Now get some sleep. We’re gonna have a handful going on starting tomorrow.”

And with that the two of you fell asleep. Both of you excited for the kittens that will soon be living with you. 


	22. Sasuke - Project Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH!!  
> I AM SO SORRY @BardsAmbrosia that this took WAY TOO LONG to write an post. It was going to be up on Friday, but I hit a road block with my writing and the internet on our block was out for the entirety of last week. Once more biggest apologies, I hope y'all like it! I definitely struggled with this one a bit, if there are bits you guys don't like or think could be change please let me know! I can only grow in my writing through experience and your suggestions!
> 
> P.S. The animatronics that I refer to in this chapter are ones that my school used for a similar project.

Just like majority of the students in your school you had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Yours had started when you were in grade school. One day while at recess a group of boys started to pick on you. They shoved you to the ground and called you all sorts of mean names. They were ruthless and even when tears started to pour down your face they didn’t stop. Not until someone else intervened. Sasuke showed up and with some harsh words sent the other kids off in the other direction.

“Are you okay?” He asked holding his hand out to you.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” You responded as he helped pull you to your feet. 

“Good. See you around.” He said before running off to his friends. 

That’s where it all started. That one moment of kindness.

Your crush followed you all the way through grade school and middle school. Up until present day, your third year of highschool. Despite the many years you spent in Konoha, you had yet to talk to Sasuke since that fateful day. Other girls had no issue with professing their love for the Uchiha, but you weren’t as confident as they were. The boys from grade school left deep scars, and the hidden wounds only deepened later on. The bullies stopped by your seventh year, but the damage was done. And it had caused lasting effects into your teenage years. 

Currently, midterms were coming up in three weeks. You were sitting in health class, the topic until midterms passed was Sex Ed. Kurenai sensei had done a great job to explore all avenues of the subject. Abstinence, birth control, STD, etcetera. Last week she showed you the birthing video and promptly scared all of the kids in your class. 

“Alright class, today we are going to begin your midterm project.” As she said this a technician with a ‘RealityWorks’ shirt walked in wheeling in a dozen RealCare Babies. “Each pair of you will receive a baby and it will be your job to take care of it for the week. Today you will be partnered up by me, assigned your infant and supplies, name your babies and get your bracelets. These bracelets collect information from your baby 24 hours a day. It will react like a real baby, cry when it is hungry, when it soils itself, and when it needs soothing. It will also record if you shake, drop, or don’t support the baby’s head in anyway. You will have to pass your bracelet over the censor in the chest to learn what is wrong, this will be further explained in the instruction booklet I’m handing out.” She said as she began handing out the booklets.

After she passed them out she then grabbed a bucket from her desk and shook up the contents with in. “Since we don’t have an even number of boys and girls, I will draw names from the bucket and that will be your partner.” Kurenai explained. 

She began drawing names, and with each pair she drew you grew more on edge with who you’d be partnered with. Finally she called out your name. Then immediatly after she called out Sasuke’s name. You sat stiff in your seat, not moving until Kurenai told you to get with your partners. 

In all honesty, you were nervous to be partnered with Sasuke. Sure your crush originated from his kind actions when you were younger. But over the years he became more reserved, and slightly cold. Even you had to admit you noticed the change.

Eventually the two of you pushed your desks together and read through your instruction manuals. Once you read through the booklet completely each pair was called up to obtain their artificial baby. After picking up you baby and supplies everyone received the bracelet to operate the animatronic. Then you were told choose a name for your babies (Kurenai told each of you to refer to them as babies to make the experience more real).

“So, any idea?” You question tentatively.

“Hn, not really.” He replied with a bored look on his face.

“What if we used a random name generator?” 

“Fine with me.” Sasuke replied. With that you took to the internet, and that is how you got the name Yuki.

“Okay, now that everything is settled, I will activate your babies and your project will begin.” Kurenai said before simultaneously through the room babies started to cry. You quickly took action soothing your baby faster than your fellow classmates. Once your baby had been calmed you decided that you and Sasuke needed to figure out a schedule. 

“Well, how about for the rest of the day we switch off at every class, and we could meet up after school at the coffee shop down the street and discuss some more then.” You suggested.

“Sure” He replied. “I’ll take him for the next class.” Sasuke said as the bell rang dismissing your class. Sasuke reached down and grabbed the baby carrier holding Yuki and the mock diaper bag with the supplies before he left for his next class. The day went on and soon enough the two of you were walking to the coffee shop with Sasuke carrying Yuki between the two of you. As the two of you sat there you had your fair share of “looks” from other patrons, until they realized that it was a fake baby. (The scanning of the bracelets and lack of movement eventually gave it away)

“How about during school, I’ll watch him for the first half of the day, and we can switch after the lunch break.” You proposed.

“And for after school?” Sasuke questioned taking a sip from his drink.

“Since you have prep-school, I can take him for that time. And then we can alter nights.” You replied.

“Sounds good to me,” Sasuke said “I have to get going.” He replied standing up. 

“Sure, I’ll take him tonight, and I will see you tomorrow.” You said with a shy smile.

“Yeah, see you later.” Sasuke replied leaving. 

“Okay, Yuki, let’s get you home.” You said leaving the coffee shop.

The night went smoothly, you easily slipped into the role of caretaker while getting your homework and chores done. Nightfall provided a bit more of a challenge. You were able to put the baby down easily and ended up falling asleep soon after. Then it began, every hour and a half Yuki started screaming. The first time he needed a bottle, then a diaper change, finally it was 3 in the morning and Yuki simply wanted to be held. For an hour. You put him back in his carrier and fell asleep. And shortly after you had to wake up to go to school. 

You showed up with yuki in his carrier and easily breezed through the first half of the day. At lunch you meet up with Sasuke to eat lunch. Then afterwards you handed over the baby items and Yuki to Sasuke as he went to his next class. Before long it was the end of the day and you were meeting up with Sasuke again. 

He quickly handed you the baby carrier with an irritated expression on his face. 

“Everything okay?” You ask receiving the carrier from the teen. 

“No, he wouldn’t stop screaming through my last class.” He explained adjusting his bag. “I’ve gotta go, I’ll text you after class to pick him up.” Sasuke said walking away.  

“Okay see you later.” You said walking off with Yuki to find a bench to sit on and wait for Sasuke. 

During the time you sat there Yuki had only fussed to be held, which was easy enough to do while reading for class. You were lucky to have practice with infants. Your sister was several years older than you. Three years ago her and her husband gave you a niece. Since the two of them worked they frequently requested your assistance with baby sitting little Ami. Including over nights, which gave you plenty of experience for your current project.

Soon enough Sasuke was finished with his prep-school classes and you were meeting up with him. You handed over Yuki and the diaper bag before saying goodbye and going your separate ways.

The next morning you meet up with Sasuke before class and immediately noticed the bags under his eyes.

“Rough night?” You questioned.

“ _ Yuki _ woke up every forty-five minutes.” Sasuke said with contempt, practically throwing the baby carrier at you. 

“Yeah, he did the same to me the other night.” You replied gently rocking the carrier in your hand.

“How were you able to function yesterday?” He asked in genuine curiosity.

“Well, I helped my sister with raising my niece while her husband was away on business trips. Sometimes I watched Ami for the whole night so it was good practice for this project i suppose. But mostly we took turns during the night waking up to see to Ami’s needs.” You explained to the boy in front of you. You looked up to Sasuke and caught him staring at you rocking the carrier. “UH, but that was probably too much information. My bad” You said glancing away from him with a blush on your face.

“That’s a good idea.” Sasuke stated

“Huuh?”

“After prep class tonight I’ll take you to my place. We have a guest bedroom you could use, that way we can watch Yuki together.” He explained.

“Oh. Uh, sure! I think that’s a good idea. Let me message my mom and make sure it’s okay with  her. I’ll let you know at lunch.” You told him.

“Yeah, see you later.” Sasuke said handing you the diaper bag and walking to class. You quickly shot your mom a text asking to stay with the Uchiha’s for the next two nights for the project before walking to your first class of the day.

By  lunchtime your mom had said that she didn’t have a problem with it, only requesting to talk with Mrs.Uchiha before you went over. You relayed the message to Sasuke when you saw him. He gave you his mother’s cell phone number so you could get it you your mom. After that, the two of you went on with your normal routine until school was over.

With Yuki in hand you walked to your house to pack a bag for the next few days. Bag and baby in hand you said ‘bye’ to your mom and walked back to the school to meet up with Sasuke again. The two of you made your way to his house where you meet the rest of his family before Mikoto shows you to the guest room you’ll be staying in.

Once you were settled in it was time for dinner. You hand a nice time conversing with the Uchiha family (not to mention the excellent food) before you and Sasuke went up to his room with Yuki to do your homework.

Sasuke’s room was pretty average. The walls were a light grey with a few posters scattered around. His bed had a blue blanket on top of it and his desk was on the adjacent wall with his closet straight across on the opposite wall.  Finally a kotatsu sat in the middle of the room without the futon. That’s where the two of you sat doing your homework with Yuki sitting in between you. 

Soon enough you two had finished your homework and were getting ready for bed. You volunteered to keep Yuki in your room for the night since your room was across the hall from Sasuke’s you left your doors open so both of you had easy access. Each of you decided on taking turns when Yuki woke up, you taking the first wake up. 

Everything through the night went fine. Yuki woke up almost every hour, but you came to expect that. Sasuke and you took your turns until the morning. The two of you woke up and got ready for school. After breakfast the two of you walked to school together and continued on with your normal routines. Then after school the day repeated with the two of you walking to Sasuke’s place, eating dinner, doing your homework, and going to sleep. Both of you ready for the project to be over tomorrow.

Friday morning around 6am Yuki woke up again. You got out of your bed and sat on the floor next to the carrier. To your surprise Sasuke came in and sat next to you.

“You didn’t have to get up. I’ve got it.” you told Sasuke.

“Yeah. I was up already.” He replied. The two of you sat in silence for a little while. “You’ve really saved me with this project.” Sasuke said, his voice drawing your attention up from Yuki so your eyes catch yours. “I’m glad I got paired with someone who knows what they’re doing.” He said, you accepted the sort of backhanded compliment. Especially since Sasuke doesn’t hand out compliments very frequently.

“You’re welcome. Glad I could be useful.” You responded falling back into silence. 

The two of you stayed sitting like that for quite some time. Even after Yuki fell asleep and you placed him back into his carrier. In fact, you two sat on the floor until the sun started to peak through the window and it was time to start getting ready for school. You both moved to get up from the floor to start your morning routine when Sasuke spoke up again.

“If you’re free tomorrow,” He started hesitantly, an unusual characteristic for the Uchiha, “would you wanna get something to eat?” Sasuke finished, slightly turning fromm you attempting to hide the blush on his face.

“Ah, sure. I’d like that.” You responded with a smile on your face. After that the two of you got ready for class. 

Today was the final day of the project. In class you returned the babies, everyone excited to be done with the animatronics. You were also excited, not necessarily to be done with the project (you thought you had done really well on it), but because you had the chance to get to know Sasuke better. An because of your date tomorrow.


	23. Naruto - Welcome to Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I would like so send in a request about the reader and Naruto having a secret love child but Naruto doesn’t know and he shows up at her house one day needing a place to stay for a while and he finds out about their kid who is around a year old? It would be great if you could use these prompts too :) 80, 69, 37, 6  
> 80- “Does he know about the baby”  
> 69- “We need to talk”  
> 37- “Welcome to Fatherhood”  
> 6- “I need a place to stay”
> 
> Thank you to Sami-Raye over on Tumblr for requesting this! I hope it is to your liking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> With the request type, the 'reader' is female in this chapter and not gender neutral.  
> Just to be on the safe side, this chapter contains yelling and fighting.  
> Angst with a happy ending

Reflecting back, it’s not the life you wanted at twenty years old. But you wouldn’t change anything either.

You and Naruto had started dating your senior year of high school, and that relationship was easily continued through your first years of college when you found out you were attending the same school. Your relationship went on smoothly. Until you hit a crossroad.

“I was offered a position on the national soccer team,” Naruto confessed to you one night while you were eating dinner at your place. This didn’t surprise you, he was a sensational soccer player. In fact, one of the reasons for attending the school you did was their amazing soccer program.

“What’d you say?” You questioned picking at your plate some more.

“That I needed time to think about it. They only gave me a day.” Naruto explained.

“I guess this is a good time to tell you, I was offered an apprenticeship at a studio. They liked my portfolio and want me to work with a design team to produce patterns for designers and work on art for magazines.” You explained to your boyfriend of three years. “Unfortunately that’s gonna take up the rest of my free time.” With this apprenticeship you would have more money in your pocket, Your current job and scholarships were enough to pay for school and average living expenses, but this was a chance to break into the graphic design business and gain some recognition. You were majoring in English currently, too scared of the possibilities of not having a job after graduation. Even though designing was something you enjoyed and were lucky to have the opportunity to continue doing it.

“So what now?” Naruto asked setting his fork down and looking at you. 

“Maybe.” You started hesitantly, not really wanting to finish the thought. “Maybe we should… break up?” You ended with an upward tilt to your voice, clearly showing your hesitation. After saying that you stared at your plate. Not wanting to see his reaction. 

“Yeah. I- I think that may be for the best.” Naruto responded with reservation. 

So the two of you made the hardest decision possible. After discussing it for a few hours you both realized that neither of you would have time to invest in a relationship, which wasn’t fair to either of you. But you both wanted to stay friends. It was still a commitment to each other, but not one that would be drastically strained due to distance.

With that conclusion reached, the two of you went to bed and spent one last night together as a couple. Desperately, you clutched to each other through your passion filled night. The both of you aware that when the morning came, it would be over and you would each walk separate paths.

And separately you walked. Naruto left the city to join his new team and start his training, and you started your new job. For the first three weeks, you talked regularly. Neither of you had it in your schedules to talk during the day, but at night as you were winding down you would message one another for an hour. Periodically sprinkled in between were some brief phone calls about things that were hard to convey over text or simply from being too excited to text. Then around the fourth week, the messages were less and less. One night as you were scrolling through Instagram you came across pictures he posted from a night out. Surrounded by booze and immaculately beautiful models. Even though the two of you were broken up … that stung. The next day you tried to send him a picture of a new pattern you had been working on. He always enjoyed seeing your art and you had been sending him all of your designs and always received positive feedback. Until now. 

Naruto had never left you on ‘read’, this may have stung more than seeing the models. You two had been so close, even if you were no longer dating you thought you would at least be friends. The entire week went on like that. You tried to reach out at least once every day. A few texts, some of your designs, and even a picture of your dinner from his favorite ramen shop. Nothing worked.

After a week of trying, you gave up. The stress over the situation was literally making you sick. To the point where you weren’t keeping down anything after eating. Then you were getting sick in the morning too. A stomach bug you said when you called into work and your internship.

“I don’t know. It’s almost been a week, I think you should go to the hospital.” Sakura said. The two of you had gone out the night before and now you were laying out on your couch clutching your trashcan.

“Well, this might just be the flu or something.” You said pushing your hair back. Sakura sat down next to you and placed her hand on your forehead.

“No. That’s it, I’m taking you to the hospital.” She said standing you up and moving you along with her.

The two of you walked down the street to the train, you leaning against her the entire time and her supporting you in return. Sitting there you felt miserable. Each bump and jostle left your stomach lurching again. The 15-minute ride felt like it went on for 15 hours until you arrived at your stop and stumbled off the train. Glad to be on solid ground again, the two of you walked to the hospital.

“Sakura! I thought you were off today?” One of the nurses asked.

“Yeah, but I had to force my friend to come into the hospital. She’s not feeling too great right now.” Sakura explained to her after she placed you in a chair.

That’s where you sat filling out paperwork until it was time to see the doctor. You waited an hour before you were called back. With your symptoms, they decided to do a blood test to figure it out. And the results weren’t what you expected.

“Congratulations miss. You are pregnant.” The doctor said after looking at the paperwork in hand.

“Wh - What!?” You questioned. 

“Yup, the sickness and the fatigue is not from the flu but because you are with a child my dear.”

You heard the words but didn’t process them. In fact, you were currently clutching to Sakura. Knowing she would be able to reiterate the information the doctor was currently rattling off now to you later. 

“Hey.” Sakura nearly shouted your name to gain your attention. “Are you okay?” She asked with a concerned look on her face. It was at this point you realized you were no longer in the hospital.

“Uhm, yeah, I think so.” You said looking at the pamphlets you had acquired at some point.  “Or at least I will be.” This changed everything. Literally everything. “I just need some time to think.”

“Hmm, let’s get you home then,” Sakura said wrapping her arm around your shoulder and walking down the street with you. 

When you got back to your place Sakura made you soup for lunch. Then the two of you sat on the couch. Honestly, you were glad to have her as your best friend, you weren’t sure how this would have gone without her.

But it’s been a few months since then, and now you were nearing the end of your second trimester. You had to give up quite a bit. You switched to taking online classes and quit your internship after you had enough money to pay for all that you needed in your nursery. You changed jobs from the high-end cafe you were working into an editing job. Granted you were low man on the totem pole so all you really did was review and edit and edit and review. But it was a job you could do from home, and being a single mother that was perfect for you. 

“Does he know about the baby?” Sakura asked. She had tagged along with you to your ultrasound today. And now you were getting ice cream.

“Nope.” You said licking at your cone.

“Sweetie why not? He should know.” Sakura said eating her own frozen dessert.

“No, he went off and is living his life, and honestly” you stopped and sat in thought for a moment. “We broke up to follow our dreams. My dreams changed.” You explained rubbing your stomach. “I don’t want to force him to change his.” 

“But you should give him a chance to decide.” Sakura chided. 

“He hasn’t returned any of my messages in months. I’m done trying to get him to listen.” You stated. 

“Okay. Okay. I didn’t mean to stress you out.” She back peddled.

“I know. I’m sorry too.”  You sighed resting your head on her shoulder. “I’m stressed, I didn’t mean to snap at you. Thank you for coming with me today, and every other time.”

“Haha, no problem. I’m glad to go with you. And I am so excited to see my god-son every chance I get!” She exclaimed leaning in close to you and placing her hands on your stomach and leaning in to nuzzle it as well. “Now, let’s get your mama home.” She said standing up and helping you up to walk home.

Sakura had been your largest support pillar. From day one she had been by your side. Every doctor’s appointment, the mornings you spent curled on the floor, and even your first ultrasound (which you cried at). She was even there when you went into labor. And through the twenty-two-hour process.

“OH! No, no no no. Sakura, Ah-I I can’t!” You said struggling through the next contraction.

“Yes, yes you can. You can do it, you HAVE to do it. Your son needs you right now.” She said wiping the sweat and tears from your face. 

And you did, you brought your son Asahi into the world. Your beautiful son with your eyes and nose and bright blonde hair. And you loved him.

So that’s where you found yourself a year later. 

You were now 20-years old, Asahi had recently turned one, marking almost two years without talking to Naruto. And you were fine. You had your son and that was your sole focus. You had a year and a half left until you graduated and your classes were going really well. Not only that, but you moved up in your job. Being a top editor meant you made more money with more leadership opportunities and could work on larger projects.

Presently, you had finally laid your one-year-old down for bed and now it was time to clean. You started on laundry, no one told you how dirty the clothes of a one-year-old could get. Asahi had three wardrobe changes today, and now that he was walking he managed to find messes all over the place. Once the washing machine was running you went into the living room and began to pick up Asahi's toys that were strewn across the floor. When those were put away you shook out the rug in the middle of the room before grabbing your broom to sweep up all the dirt and cracker crumbs. By the time the living room was cleaned up, it was time to rotate laundry. You placed the clean clothes into the dryer then started on the dishes. When those were washed and put away it was 9:00pm (2 hours after you put Asahi down), and now time for you to get to work. 

You pulled out your laptop and began to diligently comb through the newest manuscript you had been sent. You did this for about an hour before you got up to stretch and get a cup of tea. Then it was back to work. 

Soon the clock rolled around to 11:00pm and you had managed to breeze through 8 chapters before a loud pounding came to your door. Your apartment was in a decent part of town, although that didn't mean you were eager to open the door this late at night. The pounding came again and you decided to check it before the person woke your son up. Looking through the peep-hole you saw bright blond hair. Then the blond hair moved back and revealed familiar features. You threw open your door and stared in disbelief.

"Naruto?" You sternly questioned the man in front of you.

"HEY!” He yelled stumbling towards you. “You still live here! And you are looking good! Oh, It’s been so long.” He said leaning against your door frame.

“What are you doing here?” You ask him attempting to keep him upright.

“Hehe, I’m drunk and I forgot where my hotel was. And I need a place to stay, so I came here! Do you have any ramen?” He slurred stumbling around you, into your apartment and straight to your kitchen.

“Ah, Naruto I don’t think-” You started, closing and locking your door behind you.

“Hey! I found it!” He yelled.

“Okay, okay, I will make it for you. Just please, go sit on the couch and be quiet.” You said placing your hand on his arm and guiding towards the living room.

“Mmm. Okay,” Naruto said placing a kiss to your cheek and stumbling off to the couch. You fixed up a bowl of instant ramen for him, you still remembered how he liked it, and brought it out to him. The blond quickly sucked it down and handed the bowl back to you. “Thank you. It was really tasty.” He softly murmured leaning against you. 

Soon enough he fell asleep pressed against you. You cautiously slipped out from under him and positioned one of the throw pillows in your place. Staring at your ex you shook your head and sighed before turning off the lights and going to your own bed. 

“Mama!” That is what woke you up. At 6 o’clock in the morning. Even on Saturdays, you couldn’t get a break. Giving a groan you rolled out of your bed and walked down the hall to your son’s room.

“Morning my love.” You said picking up Asahi and pressing a kiss to his face, smiling when he returned the action effectively smearing slobber all over your cheek. You were still working on “nice kisses”, but he was improving. After that, you placed him on his changing table and got him into a fresh diaper. “There, all better. Are you ready for some breakfast?” You asked the toddler.

“Mm-Mm-Mm!” He excitedly responded while bouncing in your arms. “Bah- Bah!!” Asahi loudly demanded as soon as you walked into the kitchen.

“Okay, mama will get your bottle in a moment.” You told him placing him in his high-chair. You got started on his breakfast of toddler porridge and blueberries, along with making his bottle. “Alright big boy, time to eat!” You said as you placed his breakfast on his tray then pulled off his PJ shirt leaving him in his diaper. Breakfast was his messiest meal of the day and you learned it was easier to put him in the bath after he ate than washing his clothes every day. 

“‘Ank ‘ou mama,” Asahi said diving into his bowl of food.

“Mmm, you’re welcome baby.” You said pressing a kiss to his head before going back to the kitchen to make your own breakfast and coffee. You were leaning against the counter sipping on your coffee and eating your toast with eggs when another noise caught your attention.

“Ooft, that was some night! Huh? How’d I get here?” You hear Naruto question before you also hear the springs of the couch creak.

“Morning,” You said as Naruto peeked into the kitchen

“Uh, hey.” He awkwardly responded, scratching the back of his head.

“Sleep well?” You questioned.

“Y-yeah, thanks for letting me crash here.” He said keeping his distance.

“No problem, not like I was gonna make you sleep outside on the ground.” You responded with a small smile and handed him a cup of coffee and a plate of toast and eggs. “How are you feeling?”

“A little hungover but no worse for wear,” Naruto replied taking the mug from you before falling into a silence. Though it didn’t last long.

“Mama!” Asahi screamed from the other room indicating he was done with his food. You placed your cup down and walked over to your dining area. Grabbing a wet wipe you quickly wiped his face and hands before picking him up and carrying him back to the kitchen. You leaned back up against the counter with your son now in your arms and fell back into silence.

“You, uh, you have a kid?” Naruto questioned in disbelief his food and drink now forgotten.

“Yeah, about that, we need to talk.” You said hesitantly. At that moment Asahi turned around and yelled.

“Dada!” before attempting to lunge from your arms. Asahi knew who his father was, you had shown him pictures and talked about Naruto with him (Leaving out the negatives). Lucky enough, you wrangled him in before he fell.

“S-surprise.” You stuttered out, hugging your son closer to you.

“He. He’s mine?” Naruto questioned in disbelief. 

“Yeah,” You quietly replied. “Uh, Naruto. Meet Asahi Uzumaki.” You said almost using your son as a shield.

For the first time since you had known him, Naruto was stock still and deathly quiet. His arms were crossed and you could tell the gears were turning in his head.

“Why. Didn’t you. Tell me?” He practically growled. It was a tone you hadn’t heard before.

“I. I tried -”

“You tried! How!?” He yelled startling you and Asahi.

“I sent you a message! You didn’t respond!” You yelled back.

“A text! That was it! You said ‘I need to tell you something’ then didn’t say anything.”

“You! Didn’t! Respond! What was I supposed to think?” It was at this point that Asahi was getting fussy with all of the yelling and there was a knock at the door. “Ugh!” You exclaimed storming over to the door and throwing it open.

“Hey! There’s my handsome man!” Sakura exclaimed as she swooped in and plucked her godson from your arms and placing kisses all his exposed belly. “Why are you still in your pajamas? I thought we were going to the park today?” She asked looking at you and noticing the frown on your face. Then seeing the twenty-one-year-old  behind you. “Oh, Naruto, what are you doing here?” She tenderly questioned unaware of the situation.

“Sakura knew too?” Naruto questioned from behind you. You took a deep breath pressing your fingers to mouth before speaking again.

“Asahi, do you wanna go to the park with aunty Sakura?” You cooed to the little man.

“Yeah!” He cried wiggling to get down. Sakura placed him on the ground and held his hand assisting him to walk back towards his room. You watched the two of them leave before turning to your ex.

“I’m gonna go get him ready, then we can talk.” You said before turning and following after Sakura and Asahi. You quickly got him dressed and packed the diaper bag up before leading Asahi and Sakura outside. Sakura placed her hand on your shoulder giving a gentle squeeze.

“I’ll talk to you later.” She said before grabbing the diaper bag and picking up Asahi. You gently closed the door before facing Naruto. You gesture to the couch and follow him to the furniture. The two of you sat there as the minutes passed. Not saying anything.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Naruto finally asked hunched over with his face in his hands.

“I tried to. But you hadn’t responded to any of my messages in  _ so _ long. So I sent one last message.” You tried to explain.

“I was trying to get over you,” Naruto said turning his attention to you. “We broke up. We both decided on going our separate ways, and it didn’t feel like it if we kept messaging.” With him looking at you, you could see the tears in his eyes.

“I was so tired of trying, and trying,  _ and trying _ , and not going anywhere. So I quit. And I  _ know _ . Goodness I know I should have told you. But you were off living your life. And you finally reached your dreams, and how could I ruin that?” You asked tears streaming down your face now too. 

“I would have dropped out, I didn’t have to go off a play.” Naruto pleaded with you.

“That is my point.” You responded taking a hold of his hands. “You worked so hard to get there, and I couldn’t take that from you.”

“But it was my choice to make.” He said back grabbing your hands in his and holding tight “You should have let me make it.”

“I know, and I’m sorry about it.” You said falling into another silence. 

That’s how you two sat for twenty minutes. Just looking at each other.

“I want to be involved in his life,” Naruto said. “My season is almost over. Then we have a three-month break. And I will be in town for the next two weeks.” He explained.

“I’d like for you to be involved. And for you to officially meet your son.” You said with a smile.

“And I want to get back to where we used to be. I’ve missed you.” Naruto confessed leaning in.

“I’ve missed you too.” You replied with a smile. It was then that Naruto wrapped you up in a bone crushing hug. Things were looking better. Sakura came back with Asahi and you promised to talk to her later. After that, you officially introduced Naruto to his son. And he was a natural! Playing with Asahi brought the brightest smile to your face. Naruto happily sat on the floor and played with Asahi while you got dressed. It was only when you came out from your room when you were greeted with Naruto holding Asahi out in front of him.

“What?” You questioned.

“He- uh- he stinks,” Naruto said while pulling a face, causing you to laugh.

“Your first dirty diaper! C’mon ‘papa’ I’ll show you.” You said dragging him into Asahi’s room. “Welcome to fatherhood, better get used to it.” You said once the poopy diaper had been changed.

That was the start of your family forming again. With more discussing and negotiating, you were able to convince Naruto to keep playing. With Asahi being a year old it would be easy to travel with him to visit Naruto while he was out of town. Not only that, it was easy with your job.

After a few months of dating again, you asked Naruto to move in. He said yes, he was either traveling for soccer or over at your place anyways, so it didn’t make sense to either of you to keep paying rent on a place he was never at. Then, shortly after Asahi’s second birthday, Naruto proposed. You said yes, obviously, and your family was complete. 

Now you were twenty-two years old, You finally graduated and got a promotion at work along with your degree. You had a rambunctious two-year-old and a loving husband. It wasn’t the ideal start, but it was the perfect finish.


	24. Neji - When Nephews Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I meant to post this yesterday, but work was hectic!
> 
> Also! Shout out to @Lyuzek for requesting this!

Your sister was in desperate need for someone to watch her twins. Her and her husband had an overnight getaway planned months in advanced. It was the first break they were taking in 5 years since the twins were born, and their normal sitter had to cancel due to the flu.  
“Okay, okay, yes sis, we can watch them. No, it’s fine. Besides it’ll only be for an overnight.” You said talking on the phone with your sister while making breakfast for you and your husband. “Yeah, I’ll see you soon. Bye.” You hung up as Neji walked into the kitchen wrapping his arms around your shoulders.  
“Who was that?” He asked pressing a kiss to your head.  
“My sister, she needs someone to watch the twins.” You explained, finishing the food and handing a plate to Neji.  
“And, we’re going to do it?” He questioned following you to the table.  
“Yeah, I volunteered us to do it, their babysitter came down with the flu.” You said with a shrug. “It’s only for two days, what could go wrong?” You asked leaning over and placing a kiss on Neji’s cheek.  
He would make you eat those words later.  
“Okay. Here are their clothes and a list of their schedule and some toys for them. Along with their bathroom things, toothbrush, toothpaste, uh soap, shampoo all of that.” Your sister said showing you the contents of each bag. “Thank you both so much for doing this. We are so grateful.” She said wrapping you up in a hug.  
“Yeah, no worries. We will see you on Sunday. Now get going, you have reservations.” You said returning her hug before pushing her out. “Okay Riku, Reo, are you boys ready for lunch?” You asked kneeling down to their level.  
“Yeah!” They both yelled before running to the dining room. You made them a quick lunch after scavenging your cupboards. After realizing you didn’t have much for food options you decide to run to the store while the boys were all eating lunch.  
“I’ll be back, we need more food.” You said placing a kiss to Neji’s cheek before grabbing your wallet.  
“You’re leaving me alone with them?” Neji asked with a small hint of panic (not like he would admit that though).  
“I will only be gone for an hour most, don’t worry.” You replied kissing his lips in turn before leaving.  
You quickly picked out all of the ingredients that you needed to make dinner for everyone, and some other things for tomorrow as well. Then you made your way home with the bags in and. As you approached the door you could hear yelling from the other side. Cautiously, you opened the front door and walked in. After toeing off your shoes you walked to the living room.  
“I’m home,” you called out.  
“Welcome back.” Your Husband said as you walked into the living room. You were meet with the sight of your two nephews crawling on top of Neji, nearly pinning him to the ground.  
You rushed off to the kitchen and set down the grocery bags before moving to the living room again.  
“What happened?” you questioned reaching down and plucking Riku off the pile and holding him in your arms while Neji sat up and held Reo in his own limbs.  
“The kids ambushed me. Knocked me to the ground and held me hostage until you got back.” Neji explained. After hearing the situation you set Riku down and glanced around the room. You quickly noticed toys strewn about, papers thrown everywhere, and markers on the ground.  
“What happened? I was only gone for an hour!” You exclaimed  
“We drew!” Riku yelled grabbing your hand and pulling you towards some of the papers and showing off.  
“And playing with our toys!” Reo cheered bringing one of the toys over to you.  
“I see that,” You said looking at the pictures in front of you.  
“And then we got bored and played with uncle Neji!” They both exclaimed turning to the man still sitting on the floor.  
“Yeah, an ambush is everyone’s idea of a fun time.” Neji responded sarcastically as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen to put away the groceries. Meanwhile you stayed on the floor playing with your nephews. After the groceries were all put away, Neji quietly snuck away to your shared room to do some work.  
The three of you sat in the living room doing all sort of activities, many wich the twins had already done earlier. You played with some of their “action figures”, made more drawings, had a race around your apartment, and the twins even asked you to read to the for a bit. All of the activities were “more fun since you’re here” your nephews told you. At this point, it had been almost four hours since you got back from the store, and Reo and Riku were sitting on the ground watching a movie that had come on. You could barely hear a small ‘grumble’ that came from the boys before they stood up and walked over to you.  
“Hey, we’re hungry,” Reo says looking from his brother to you.  
“Yeah, we’re hungry,” Riku follows, standing next to you and grabbing your hand.  
“Okay, what do you want to eat for dinner?” You asked standing up.  
“Noodles!” They both yelled running to the kitchen. You followed suit and quickly whipped up some dinner for all of you, preparing the twins a plate of food before walking back to your room to retrieve your husband.  
“Dinner’s ready.” You said walking up and wrapping your arms around Neji’s shoulders while placing your head on top of his. He gave a brief nod before closing his laptop and standing up from his chair. Neji then grabbed your hand and walked back out to the kitchen with you. The two of you fixed your own plates then made your way to the table. You sat down next to Reo and felt a hand on your head. Neji had placed a kiss to the top of your head before he sat down next to Riku with his own food.  
“Thanks for the food.” He said and the twins quickly copied him.  
The four of you sat and ate your dinner in relative silence, some chatter being provided by the boys here and there. After, the twins quickly put their plates in the sink and ran off to entertain themselves while you and Neji continued to eat.  
“Who knew two kids could be so much work.” Neji quietly grumbled taking a bite of his food.  
“Heh, they aren’t so bad. I guess it could be worse.” You mused staring at your husband. “It definitely makes you think about having your own.” You commented looking at your nephews playing.  
“I do.” Neji spoke suddenly.  
“Hmm?” You questioned turning your gaze back to him.  
“I do want my own.” He said staring at you. “With you preferably, some day in the near future.” Neji voiced still looking at you with a slight blush dusting his cheeks.  
“I want that too.” You replied, your own blush on your face.  
After that exchange you got up and gathered the dishes depositing them into the sink. You returned to your husband afterwards an wrapped him in a hug pressing a strong kiss to his lips. The two of you stood there for a few moments in each other's’ embrace, until you were interrupted.  
“Ewww.” two voices echoed from behind you. Neji and you broke apart to pay attention to your nephews standing there.  
“Our mommy and daddy do that. It’s ucky.” Reo explained looking at you with a grimace.  
“Does that mean you guys are gonna be mommies and daddies.” Riku asked with a curious expression.  
“Mm, not yet,” You explained  
“Is uncle neji the mommy because his hair is longer?” Reo asked causing you to laugh while swooping him up in your arms while Neji grabbed Riku. “ Now let’s put you guys in the bath and get you ready for bed.”  
Putting the boys in a warm bath was easy enough, getting the bath water to stay in the tub was a harder feat. The twins’ favorite bath time game was “See who makes the bigger splash”. This game was not your favorite by far. And after struggling with them for 45-minutes, you managed to get both of the boys squeaky clean. You pulled Reo out of the tub first and handed him to Neji (who managed to stay dry through this process) to dry off while you grabbed Riku and dyed him off. Then you reached in and pulled the plug to let the tub drain and marched the boys to the guest bedroom to put on their PJ’s.  
Once they were dressed again you placed each of them on one side of the guest bed and tucked them in. Their eyes were quickly filling with sleep, so you pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads, said ‘goodnight’, and then quietly snuck out of the room. You made sure to leave the door open a crack as requested by the boys before sneaking you your own room to change out of you soaking clothes.  
Exhausted from the day, you and Neji quickly crawled into bed ready to go to sleep. It didn’t take long before the two of you drifted off into a peaceful slumber. One that wasn’t nearly long enough.  
“Wake up! Wake up!” Chanting and shaking woke the two of you up from your sleep. Reo and Riku were jumping on your bed, and in turn you, trying their hardest to wake you and Neji up. They were successful.  
Once you realized you weren’t going to get anymore sleep, you rolled out of bed and followed the boys out of your room. With Neji behind you, you walked to the kitchen while the boys (fresh with energy from waking up) ran to the living room to play again. You dug through the cabinets and grabbed a glass bottle down, unscrewing the lid you rosse the bottle up. Only to be stopped by Neji.  
“It’s 6am, you don’t need vodka.” He said placing the bottle back in the cupboard. “Go sit with the boys and I’ll make breakfast.” Neji stated ushering you out of the kitchen. You followed his instructions and sat on the couch in your living room and watched the boys play. Before long Neji had made omelets up for everyone and you all sat and ate.  
The rest of the day progressed rather normally. When breakfast was finished, you gathered up the dishes and began to wash them and the ones from last night while Neji took the boys to get them dressed. After, it was your turn to entertain them while your husband got ready for the day, followed by your turn to prep. By then it nearly 9:30 in the morning.  
Soon enough all of their toys and clothes were packed back in their bags and you decided to take them to the park until it was time for them to go home. So the four of you walked down to then nearest park. There, the four of you played for several hours, around the playset, on the swings, running through the fields, until it was too hot to be outside anymore. Once that happened, Neji bought everyone icecream and you all began your trek back to your apartment.  
By the time the ice cream was gone and you were back to you place, your sister’s car was parked out front. So you hurried up the stairs with your nephews who were super excited to see their mom again.  
“Mom!” They both yelled before running down the hall and lathing onto your sister’s legs.  
“Hey guys! Did you have fun while I was gone?” She asked while gently smoothing her hands over the twins’ heads.  
“Yeah! We played lots, and went to the park, and made drawings.” Reo prattled on.  
“And uncle Neji bought us icecream!” Reo exclaimed bouncing up and down.  
“That is exciting,” your sister replied. While you stood outside and talked with her Neji retreated back into your home to fetch the boys’ bags. When he emerged again you and your sister had finished discussing all that had happened over the past 24 hours and said your goodbyes.  
“Can we have a sleepover again?” Reo asked looking at you and your husband.  
“Yeah bud, we will see what we can do.” You replied smiling at him. After that your sister and nephews walked back to their car while you and Neji went inside. You both made your way to the living room and sat down on the couch with a large sigh. Glancing off in the distance at the pictures your Reo and Riku made for you, you leaned into Neji letting out a content hum.  
“What are you thinking?” Neji asked wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pressing a kiss to your head. You shifted in his arms and looked him in the eyes before saying,  
“I want kids. I know it’ll be hard actually raising our own, but spending time with Reo and Riku yesterday and today really solidified it for me. I want to raise kids with you.” You explained leaning in and pressing your forehead against Neji’s  
“I want to raise kids with you also.” Neji responded leaning in fully and kissing your lips. “And the sooner the better.” He followed up before leaning in and pressing one more full kiss to your lips.


End file.
